


Between Two Wraith

by Dulinneth



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Advancing the Alliance, Alliance, Multi, Set up Marriages, Wraith/ Human Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/pseuds/Dulinneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lirwen MacLaren is the new girl in Atlantis assigned with helping Todd search for a cure.  However, aside from not only working with him to find the cure, Lirwen proves herself to be somewhat of Todd's champion in fighting for the advancement of the newly founded Alliance.  With Mr. Woolsey's reluctant permission, she sets off to do so.  Too bad she's caught not only Todd's eye but also her guard's.</p><p>Please note, this story has not been posted anywhere else.  If you find it someplace else please inform me.  Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well That Didn't Go As Planned

**Author's Note:**

> The original characters from the Stargate SG1 and Stargate Atlantis series are not mine. Just Lirwen, Vincent and the village people as I go. Thanks for reading!  
> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading this and telling me to post it! Hope you guys like it! Oh and please leave kudos and comments if you would, just nothing negative please!

“I think we’re finally getting somewhere. This new serum is showing signs of speeding up the healing properties of a person. Do you think Commander Todd…” Freezing in her spoken thoughts as the wraith looked up at her with what she assumed would be a raised eyebrow if he had any, Lirwen MacLaren stared at the formidable wraith commander with a bit of trepidation before she looked away from him.

Commander Todd, as she thought of him as he was still a commander of several hives, had been staying in Atlantis for close to a month now. The twelve hives he had in his command were currently circling over the Ancient city and things had been very tense. This seeming alliance, as Commander Todd was calling it, was still very shaky. The only reason it had been allowed in the first place was because Commander Todd had been the one to pass on the valuable information about the super hive headed towards Earth. If he hadn’t, then there was no telling what would have happened and just how much danger Earth would have been in. But back to the subject, Commander Todd was trying to show his eagerness for the alliance to succeed and in a show of this he allowed himself to become a “guest” of the new atlantians. What this just meant was that when he walked the halls with his security detail, he didn’t have to wear the restraints as normal. He was still confined to a cell when he was not allowed in one of the labs or off feeding and checking on his subordinates, where in then several of his other commanders came to take his place for those few hours.

At the moment though, he was working with his usual lab partner. Fresh from university where she had made a name for herself in several fields all over science and biology and gained the eye of the IOA as well, Lirwen MacLaren was chosen to be Commander Todd’s lab partner for several reasons. The first was because Dr. Keller had yet to rebuild the bridge of trust Todd needed to work with her once more after the disaster the last serum actually tested on one of his hives had been. The second was simply because all of the other scientists had seen what the wraith could do and were very reluctant to be in close proximity to one for one hour let alone possible months. Both of those reasons would take many months to build something between the two species once more. Finally, Lirwen MacLaren was not the average person. Even though Commander Todd’s physical appearance was far different than a human’s, Lirwen was not one to judge someone based on their appearance or past. Her reasoning for this was that she did not know the circumstances behind it and therefore could not judge the person’s reaction justly. It was just her way and it was because of her seemingly fearless attitude towards Commander Todd, she had easily been chosen to share a lab and work with him.

So far, things had been going smoothly. Both worked quietly, efficiently and with a small amount of mutual respect for the other. Rarely was the silence interrupted by either of them but Commander Todd noticed immediately that no matter the subject they spoke of, as sometimes it deviated from work, he could never hold Lirwen’s gaze for longer than a few seconds. It didn’t take much looking her over to see that even though she was quite brilliant and unwilling to judge someone before knowing them, she was very insecure with herself. She kept her head down most of the time in order to avoid gazes from people so she wouldn’t have to think what they might be thinking of her and when she spoke, if it was not centered around science, like when she said his name and title earlier, it was very easy to get her flustered. She constantly worried about what people thought of her and in a way it made Commander Todd smirk. While he didn’t break the silence very often, he did enjoy trying to see how far he could get before she would succumb to her insecurities. Like a cat playing with a mouse, Commander Todd watched her and waited.

“You were saying Miss MacLaren?” he asked as he slowly approached her. He kept two feet between them so the watching guards wouldn’t panic, but he knew in a small way it made Lirwen uneasy. Not because he was wraith, because he was male. Keeping her head down and glued to her screen, she tried her best to ignore his close proximity. It was something she had done countless times with his security detail when they decided to be bothersome and interrupt their work. After both of them threatened to stop working on the serum, John Sheppard finally ordered them to wait outside in the hall. Down side was though, there were still cameras on them which meant Todd’s fun had to be downplayed.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lirwen nodded her head before she pointed out a particular sequence. “I’m hoping that if we can tweak this sequence here a bit more, it might kick start cellular regeneration in those who are fed from. I do not know for how long it would last, but the possible outcome could be that your ultimate food source would be at hand.” Looking at the sequence more closely, Todd could see what she was talking about and that the possible outcome she described was indeed plausible. While an actual fix to the feeding problem was still far from hand, creating the base was moving fast. Nodding his head, Todd looked down at the young female pleased.

“I believe you are right. However, I think it is time to call it a day as John Sheppard puts it. It is late and you should rest.”

“Bu…” Snapping her mouth shut before she could continue as Todd flashed his shark like teeth at her, Lirwen nodded her head in concession before they saved their progress and shut down the lab for the night. Walking out of the lab, they said their good nights to each other before they parted ways, Todd frowning as he thought over what her mouth had been about to say but her mind had finished for her. ‘But, then you have to go back to lock down.’

‘So she feels guilt for my living situation. Intriguing.’

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo                          

“Mr. Woolsey, please…”

“We have gone over this several times Miss MacLaren.   Todd is going to stay in his cell where we can keep an eye on him.”

“He has been in there for two months now! His hives have been over the city for just as long as well! He has done nothing but cooperate with everything you have thrown at him, why won’t you allow him the curtesy of at least a decent bedroom!? This alliance has a chance of working, but it’s going to fail if you don’t put at least one foot forward!”

“Todd had his chance and he failed when he decided to take over the Daedalus.”

“You destroyed two of his hives!”

“On accident!”

“Still! He told you about the super hive, doesn’t that count for anything?!”

“She has a point.” said John Sheppard from where he sat in Mr. Woolsey’s office. While he couldn’t really fight for Todd’s living conditions to improve without being questioned, he did encourage Lirwen quite a bit to do so and it all boiled down to this standoff of sorts. Mr. Woolsey trying to put his foot down while Lirwen actually showed her braver side for once. Minutes passed as the two went on and on before finally it ended with…

“FINE! You want Todd to have better room arrangements than he can stay with you!” Silence filled the room as both Lirwen and John looked at Mr. Woolsey in surprise. Neither of them had figured he would go that far.

“What?” asked Lirwen slowly as she stared at him hoping she had heard wrong.

“You heard me. Since you’re so adamant that Todd’s living conditions need to improve than he can stay with you in your living quarters. If I’m correct you have a small apartment.”

“Wel….but…yeah, but only one bed! Where is he supposed to sleep?!”

“That’s not my problem. That’s yours. Now if you don’t mind, I have other matters to attend to. Colonel Sheppard. See that Todd is escorted to Miss MacLaren’s quarters and that a guard is posted outside her door.” Nodding his head, John stood and wrapped an arm about Lirwen’s shoulders before he pulled her from the room and towards an elevator.

“Wh…what am I supposed to do? You never said Mr. Woolsey would place him with me!”

“Calm down. I’m sure you and Todd will figure something out.”

“It’s not just sleeping arrangements! It’s…it’s my quarters, my place, my sanctuary away from everyone! Now…I have to share basically every hour with him?!”

“Hey. Stop.” said John as he grasped her arm to keep her from pacing. “Everything is going to be fine. You and Todd get along well enough in the lab. Just think of this as an extension of it. You’re…you’re roomies now! It’ll be just like in college. You still remember what that was like.”

“No. I paid the extra money for a private room.”

“Oh. Well. I can always tell Mr. Woolsey you changed your mind. Nothing’s set in stone yet.”

“No! No. That’s not fair to Todd.” she said with a heavy sigh as she started to calm down. Walking towards the open elevator doors, Lirwen didn’t see John smirk as he hit the button to continue on.

“We’ll be there in half an hour!”

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Looking up from where she was making dinner in her small kitchen, Lirwen wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing before she walked towards the door and let it slide open, revealing a black leather clad chest before her. Freezing for a moment, Lirwen took a minute to remember what was happening before she moved aside.

“uh…Commander Todd. Please, come in.” Watching as the tall wraith commander stepped foot into her “apartment”, Lirwen looked towards John who stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face. When he noticed that Lirwen was looking at him, he quickly gave her a nod and an o.k. with his hand to encourage her a bit more before he stood.

“Well. As you know there will be a couple guards stationed in the hall and if you have any questions…”cough” problems “cough” let one of them know and they’ll inform me. Other than that, if you guys are fine, I’ll be going.”

‘Ass.’ thought Lirwen as John all but ran down the hall back towards the elevator, leaving her alone with Commander Todd as the door slid shut. Taking a minute to inhale deeply a few times, she eventually gathered herself before she turned and found the wraith commander walking around her humble abode, inspecting everything he came across. Watching him for a moment, she eventually remembered that she had been cooking and hurried back into the kitchen to stir her supper. Unsure of whether it was her form hurrying into the kitchen or if the scents had finally caught his attention, Lirwen tensed up a bit as she heard the soft footfalls of Commander Todd enter the small kitchen and come to stand behind her.

“May I inquire as to what it is you are cooking?” Jumping a bit at the purr in his voice as he spoke and the warm breath that ghosted her ear, Lirwen didn’t look over her shoulder as she continued to stir the food.

“It’s…it’s stir fry. It’s a dish made of a meat, vegetables and rice. Do…do you want some? There’s plenty.” Looking over her shoulder, Lirwen froze once more when she realized that Commander Todd’s face was pretty much touching hers. She knew he had gotten close, but not this close. Taking another calming breath, Lirwen waited.

“Yes. I think I would like to sample this dish.” he said after a minute before he stepped back, watching in amusement as Lirwen’s shoulders dropped in relief.

“Um…could you get into the cabinet beside me and grab two plates please?”

“Certainly.” Opening the cabinet, Commander Todd grabbed the requested items before he reached back in and pulled down two glasses.

“I…I’m not much of a drinker so I don’t have any wine or alcohol. I can make some tea though if you’d like. It would only take a minute.”

“I do not wish to cause you any trouble Miss MacLaren.” said Commander Todd as he stared at his host. Inwardly, he knew she was upset that she had been made to share her quarters with him, but the fact that she had fought for him to have new living arrangements and was unwilling to change her mind and leave him to his cell added to the amount of respect he held for her and he had no desire to push her too far past her boundaries.

“No! I uh…I was thinking about making some anyway. See? I already had the water heating. Um…if you don’t mind once more. My teapot and the tea are in the small cabinet above me. The tea is in the dark box next to the kettle. Would you…”

“Certainly.” Pulling down the items, Commander Todd set them upon the counter and moved aside as Lirwen placed the lid on the skillet and let the food continue to cook. Watching her take the lid from the kettle, Commander Todd studied Lirwen as she placed various amounts of the tea leaves in the strainer before she added a few pieces of what to him looked like small pebbles. “What are those?”

“German rock sugar. They take away some of the bitterness.” Placing everything back in the box, she then picked up the hot water and poured it into the tea pot, a burst of scents filling the air as Commander Todd’s sensor slits flared to life inhaling the aroma. “It needs too steep for a few minutes but it should be done by the time the food is finished.”

“Wonderful.”

“Um…I don’t know how your people treat guests or what you are used to but…feel free to make yourself at home. I set out extra towels in the bathroom for you to use and the free peg on the wall is for you to hang them on. I didn’t notice you bring anything with you but I cleared out a couple drawers in my wardrobe and the closet is mostly empty if you wish to put things in there as well. The only thing I’m not sure about is the…uh…the…sleeping…arrangements.” Pausing for a moment as she turned back to stirring her food, Commander Todd was about to say something, hoping to decrease her anxiety at the situation a bit when he froze as her mouth opened once more and she began to speak in a flurry of words. “I was thinking that since Mr. Woolsey said you had to stay in my quarters, that technically that means if I moved, you would move with me. So I was thinking about maybe putting in a request for a room change since there are still so many empty towers and rooms in Atlantis and I know that one of them has two bedroom abodes. That would be better for us do you not think? But in the meantime, I was thinking that as you are my guest you could take the bedroom and I would sleep on the couch in the living room. Then again I don’t know how long you plan on keeping this arrangement or if you even plan on continuing with the alliance. Mr. Woolsey hasn’t exactly been the most gracious of hosts to you and I…” Pausing when a hand came to rest gently over her mouth, Lirwen turned her head slightly to look at the wraith commander who was staring down at her with an amused glint in his eye.

“Miss MacLaren. First off, do not worry about the alliance. I have no intention of ending it so soon. I am ten thousand years old. I have the patience to break through Mr. Woolsey’s reservations. Second, thank you for your hospitality. I am sure I will find your home to be much more enjoyable than the holding cell. Lastly, there is nothing to worry about when it comes to our sleeping arrangements. As I am wraith, I do not need to sleep as often as you do and therefore I do not require your bedroom. The couch will suit me just fine when I am in need of sleep.”

“But…”

“I am not going to discuss this with you Lirwen. I have made my decision. Now, if I am correct, I believe our dinner is ready. So, you take the teapot over to the table and grab utensils and I shall bring the food. Understood?” Nodding her head dumbly as she stared at the wraith commander, Lirwen went to do as she was told, quickly grabbing the teapot and a couple mugs before she returned for the silverware. Sitting at the table, she watched in shock as Commander Todd fixed the two plates before he carried them over to the table and placed one before her. Sitting down, Lirwen noticed immediately that he ignored the table setting she had made for him on the other side of the small table and instead opted to sit in the seat right next to her.

Watching as he picked up his fork and speared a piece of, what she considered to be chicken, along with a piece of broccoli, Lirwen let her mouth fall open as he placed it in his mouth and threw his head back a bit. It was obvious he had a bit of difficulty in using his throat to swallow and Lirwen mentally nodded her head in understanding since he mostly fed through his hand.

“It is delicious Miss MacLaren. Please, eat. Enjoy the fruits of your labor.” Blushing at the compliment, Lirwen kept her head down as she started to spear a few pieces herself before she froze and looked at him once more.

“um…Commander Todd…please…just call me Lirwen.”

“Then in that case, please call me Todd.”

“um…do you mind that I…no…that everyone refers to you as Todd?” Poking at her food now that Todd’s complete attention was on her, Lirwen continued. “It’s just…from what I’ve read about your people, you don’t like human names because you find them a waste.”

“While that is true, having a human name simply makes it easier. Humans are mostly non telepathic with the few exceptions in your people here and there. This means that you cannot communicate on the level my people can and therefore you cannot distinguish the certain mindset each wraith possesses and know who you are speaking with. Having a human name makes it easier for you to understand who it is you are speaking to or about when that person is away. Therefore, calling me by Todd is acceptable.”

“Oh.” Taking a bite, Lirwen began to eat her food, the two of them falling into a companionable if not awkward silence.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the meal was finished, Lirwen went to clear the table, pointing Todd in the direction of the bathroom so he could shower as it had been a while.

“I didn’t know if you had anything else, so I went down to the little market some of the Athosians set up today in one of the free meeting places and I got you some pajama bottoms and a loose top to wear if you like. They’re in the bathroom atop the towels as well. I also grabbed some bathing essentials that aren’t as perfumed as most too. If you don’t like them it’s ok. I just thought you might need something.” Now openly shocked by how much she had gone through for him, Todd stared at her turned back for a moment more before he headed to the bathroom and closed the door. The sound of the shower starting soon after filled the air and with it, Lirwen sighed in relief as she finished washing the dishes and placing away the leftovers. Quickly changing into her own pajamas as the sound of the shower continued to play, Lirwen looked at her bed. ‘I wonder if he thinks me a fool for going through all this trouble when he could have just stayed in his cell.’

‘You know very well why you went through all this trouble.’ said her mind as she got into an internal debate with herself. ‘It’s because you know that leaving him in that cell will do nothing for the alliance and at least if you can show that living with Todd is no problem, than maybe Mr. Woolsey will put a step forward.’

‘Does this mean, I’m entertaining several Commanders when he needs to feed and check on his hives then?’

‘Good thing you brought your eight setting tea set.’

‘Oh shut up and help me decide if I should listen to Todd or mother’s good manners lessons.’

‘What do you think?’

‘I think Todd doesn’t realize how uncomfortable that couch is and he’ll thank me once he’s had a good night’s sleep. Besides, he deserves an actual bed for once. He’s been sleeping on those horrible cots.’ Nodding her head that yes, sleeping on the couch was the right decision, Lirwen quickly grabbed a pillow and a spare blanket before she walked out to the living room and made herself comfortable upon the couch. Turning so she was facing the cushions, Lirwen curled up under the blanket and fell into an exhausted sleep. Today had been so daunting.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‘mmm…the couch is softer than I remember.’ Snuggling deeper into the plush softness of the couch, Lirwen smiled slightly when she felt warmth against her body. ‘I don’t remember turning on the heat in my abode. But…it feels nice.’ Snuggling even more into it, Lirwen froze when she felt the warmth move closer to her and something wrap around her waist.

Gasping as she sat up in bed, Lirwen looked down at an amused wraith who was enjoying her surprise way too much. Starting to move away from him, Lirwen struggled against Todd as he wrapped his arm about her waist tighter and pulled her down once more beneath the sheets.

“Todd! Let me go!” cried Lirwen as she tried to crawl away from him only to pause when the amused wraith chuckled.

“I think not Lirwen. You did not listen to me when I said you should sleep in your own bed and therefore I have decided that the only way to make sure you listen is to share it and keep a hold on you.”

“Well I don’t like it so let me go!”

“No, now settle down and go back to sleep. It is very late at night for you and you need your rest.” Struggling a little bit longer, Lirwen finally gave in when the inch she thought she had made proved to be nothing more than her stripping the bed in her fruitless tries. Huffing with a soft groan, she tried to curl back under the covers as far away from Todd as she could manage only to be thwarted in that as well when he easily pulled her back against his chest once more. “Go to sleep Lirwen.” he said with a silent chuckle in his voice, watching as the human woman struggled to relax in his arms. The truth of the matter was that he really didn’t need to keep a hold of her in order to make her comply with his order, but the thought of seeing her reaction had been too tempting for the “bored” wraith. How else was he supposed to get some entertainment when he was confined to his quarters and a lab? The soldiers were starting to become uninteresting in their reactions and now that he had Lirwen at hand for not only their lab hours but also in her quarters as well. Hehe, temptation was just too sweet.

Looking down when he felt Lirwen move once more, Todd loosened his grip about her waist just a little, wondering if she would try to bolt with that extra leeway but instead he raised an eye ridge in surprise when she growled and sat up. “If I’m going to be stuck sharing a bed with you and being held by you then we’re going to do it my way.” Watching as she grasped his arm that had been beneath her waist, Todd held in a chuckle as she moved it up so it was at her shoulders before she turned towards him and pressed him down onto his back. Laying down so she was pressed up against his side, Lirwen laid her head upon his chest and wrapped her left arm around him as well. Following the new position he was in, Todd brought his arm about her shoulders and laid his free hand atop the one upon his chest, enclosing it gently in his much larger hand. For some reason, Todd found his chest swelling with a purr that instead of fighting with him to release her once more, Lirwen had instead opted to cuddle with him and releasing it when she tensed yet again, Todd smirked widely when it calmed her down and she finally fell back into a restful sleep.

‘If the alliance does not work out, perhaps she will make a good worshiper.’ Storing that thought for later, Todd allowed his own body to fall asleep. Now that he had a bed that was actually worth sleeping on, it came easier than it had lately.


	2. It's Only Funny Till Someone Gets Hurt Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd's bored and considering the guards have begun to grow used to his jokes, why not have some fun with his roommate. Well at least until he goes a little far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading and giving me ideas for this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!

“So, how’s the roommate situation going?” Looking up from writing one of her reports, Lirwen eyed John with a bit of distaste before she went back to writing her report, trying to ignore him. “That bad huh?”

“No. Todd is actually a very courteous guest. And now that we share the same quarters, we can discuss the research even more.”

“Oh!” said John with an amused look on his face. “So how is the research coming?”

“We’re pretty close to having a base for the cure. But it’s still going to be a long time using a bunch of other people and labs before we have anything that is permanent. So far all of our results are only temporary and we haven’t even started testing on any live subjects yet.”

“Is Todd actually going to allow live testing again?” asked John with shocked surprise now.

“Only on drones and they’ll be kept in the holding cells here so they don’t accidentally contaminate a hive.”

“Ah. That is actually a good plan. Don’t need a repeat of last time.” said John as he scratched the back of his head.

“No we do not. I don’t know about you guys but I’ve been trying to make this Alliance with Todd work.”

“Hey. You can’t say we haven’t tried. Our history with Todd is very complex. It’s filled with numerous ups and downs and several mistakes on both of our parts. We’re just being weary, especially Woolsey, but he’ll come around.”

“I hope it’s soon. Todd might not be showing it and he might keep saying he has the patience of a ten thousand year old wraith, ha ha by the way, but I can tell he’s starting to get agitated that he’s not allowed anywhere else unless he’s summoned.   You and him are the two main factors in this alliance here but the large difference is that you have your freedom. Todd has absolutely none and his hives are starting to wonder how much faith their high commander has left in us.”

“What do you want me to say Lirwen? I’m trying to convince Woolsey and my subordinates that things are much better this time, but it is really hard. You haven’t seen as much as we have. You don’t know what things can be like with them in the turn of an instant. Lirwen, he almost killed the entire crew of the Daedalus!”

“If I remember the contents of that report, it was only after the destruction of two of his hives due to the activation of the Atero device.”

“That was an accident by the way.”

“Did he know that? Or did he merely know that he had come to you and suddenly two fully crewed hives were space dust?”

“We tried to explain to him that it had all been due to an accident.”

“Because you went digging and activated a device you had no knowledge of. If you had bothered to read one of the log books within that room you would have found out what it did.”

“Like I said, it was an accident.”

“That cost the lives of not only the two hives that tried to hyper jump but also the one being attacked. Then, you also have the previous vaccine that was tested on wraith and cost him yet another fully crewed hive and almost his life. The fact that he has come back with what remains of his Commanders not only speaks for how much he understands the necessity of this cure but also how much faith and trust he has in us for coming back in the first place. The least you can do is reciprocate that even if it is just a little more than what he has at the moment. Now if you don’t mind I have work to do.” Taking a deep breath, John nodded his head and stood, preparing to walk out the door. “One more thing before you leave. If you don’t mind, could you take this to Woolsey? It’s the report he wanted.”

“Sure. Have a good day Miss MacLaren.”

“You to Colonel Sheppard.”

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“We need two more table settings tonight.” said Lirwen as she stirred dinner. It had been a chilly day and so she had decided upon stew with a few slices of a hearty bread. Having stopped by the Athosian’s little market setup that they brought to Atlantis once a week for the personnel who could not find the time to make it out of the city, she had grabbed all of the necessary items she would need for the home comfort and retreated to her apartment. To be honest, she was semi happy Todd had been assigned to live with her, even if she hadn’t liked it at first. Cooking used to be a pleasurable hobby for her and until Todd had come to live with her, it had been put on the sides in favor of quick meals in the cafeteria. Of course, Todd wasn’t allowed in the cafeteria and Lirwen didn’t think it very comely of a host if they left their guest without dinner even if his primary diet was life energy. So she had picked up her hobby and was enjoying it immensely once more, unwinding from the stress of the lab at the end of the day.

“May I ask who will be joining us?” Watching as she kept her head down, refusing to look at him, Todd knew something was up as he went about his daily self-assigned task. He felt that since she was taking the time to cook for him, despite his main diet, the least he could do was set the table.

“Promise you won’t get mad?” she asked hesitantly, still refusing to look at him. Stopping in his task, Todd turned to face her completely and moved until he was right behind her. Pressing against her back, he growled slightly into her ear, more to watch her jump slightly than him actually being upset with her. He had the feeling that she would try to advance the Alliance at some point, which meant that it was most likely Mr. Woolsey and John Sheppard who would be joining them. Growling once more, he spoke into her ear with a low voice.

“Who. Did you. Invite.”

“Mr. Woolsey and Colonel Sheppard.”

‘Thought so.’ Giving a small snarl just so he could watch her jump, Todd moved away and to the table once more, continuing to set it as he heard the deep exhale of breath, Lirwen released as he moved aside. “While I do not see the point in you having invited them, it is your home and therefore I have no say.”

“Todd.”

“Please, do not make excuses on my account.”

“It’s not that. It’s just…can you please hold in your remarks tonight? We have John on your side but its Mr. Woolsey we need in order to move the Alliance from the standstill it’s been in. I just hope that my argument with John this morning got through to him and he went and fought with Mr. Woolsey. Hopefully that opened his narrow mind a bit.”

“So your plan is to soften Woolsey up with dinner?”

“And conversation. So be cordial and don’t make any remarks that the food is as delicious as the person who made it.” Feeling Todd’s chest press up against her back once more, Lirwen stiffened as his hot breath ghosted her ear.

“Then that would mean I have tasted you and unfortunately that has not happened. Yet.” Gasping as she turned to face him, Lirwen felt a bit of fear begin to fill her body for the first time since she had met this imposing figure and taking a step back, her eyes widened as he closed the space between them. On instinct, she placed her hand behind her to brace against the solid surface when her fear turned to pain and she let out a yelp, bringing her hand to the front so she could cradle it close to her chest. “Let me see.” said Todd as his amusement was cut short to be replaced with concern as he silently kicked himself. He had wanted to see her reaction to a line he enjoyed using on Rodney McKay quite a bit, not hurt her.

“No! No. That’s ok. I’m fine.” she said, looking for a way to get away from him, but he had her pinned, his arms braced on either side of her against the counter and stove, keeping her trapped.

“You are not fine. Now, let me see your hand.”

“Really, I’m fine.” she said, shaking her head and holding her hand closer to her. Todd however knew better, the pain coating her voice told him everything.

“Lirwen.” said Todd, his voice now every bit of the imposing wraith commander that he was. “Let me see your hand now, or I will force you.”

“No.” Within the next second, Lirwen found herself being dragged towards the bathroom as Todd grasped her upper arm and pulled her behind him. Struggling against him slightly, she soon found that that was the wrong choice as he simply pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm about her waist before he continued on, carrying her now. “Put me down!”

“Be quiet!” he growled at her as he walked into the bathroom and set her upon the closed toilet seat. Kneeling before her, he grasped her injured hand’s wrist and pulled it towards him. Inspecting the hand, he growled once more at the large angry patch of skin before him. “Thankfully it was not an open flame. A cooling salve should help soothe it. But I highly doubt you will have use of your hand for a while.”

“let go.”

“Lirwen, surely you know I was jesting.”

“No. You’re always jesting, you’re always playing with me. What if you really get pissed and I can’t tell the difference. You’re setting me up to get killed!” Eyes wide in surprise, Todd looked at Lirwen with a bit of confusion but also understanding. He had a feeling she would eventually tire of his games, but the fact that she felt set up in such a way was very disconcerting.

“Explain.”

“What is there to explain?!” she asked with a bit of hysteria and pain in her voice from her now throbbing hand.

“Everything. I understand the jesting part, but that you believe I am setting you up, that I do not understand.” Refusing to look at him now, Todd growled under his breath and grasped her chin, making her look at him. “Explain Lirwen.” Watching her bite her lip before her shoulders slumped even more, she eventually nodded her head and took a deep breath.

“E…everyone keeps telling me that the reason it is hard to move forward with the alliance is because they don’t know what to expect from you. They say you can be completely cordial and an excellent partner, but the next…you’re threatening the lives of everyone here and Earth because someone made a wrong move. I keep telling them that you’re used to the old ways when people were never willing to make such partnerships but…I’ve seen the videos from such things. I’ve seen the videos from when those hives attacked and actually infiltrated Atlantis a few years ago and those who fed…” pausing in her words, Lirwen wiped her eyes as the wraith before her stood over her silently, waiting for her to continue. “todd…it’s terrifying.” she whispered. “I know you’ve probably heard this thousands of times before but…I don’t want to die. Especially not for something foolish and I feel like…what if your patience wears out and I can’t tell the difference. What if I think you’re fooling around again? Todd. I don’t want to be ignorant to your emotions…and you constantly joking is doing just that. I mean I can understand. You’re bored, you’re not allowed to go anywhere which is completely unfair to you and I’m trying to make this alliance work for you. I’m hoping I’m pressuring John enough that he’s pressuring Woolsey enough to take another step, but…what if this alliance doesn’t work? What happens then?” Looking up at the tall wraith commander, Lirwen wiped at her eyes once again feeling the weight she had been carrying on her shoulders since Todd had come to live with her three weeks ago, fade a bit.

“Nothing.” Staring up at him in surprise, Lirwen opened her mouth to ask what he meant when Todd kneeled before her once more and spoke. “Nothing will happen should the alliance dissolve. I will take my hives and we will leave peacefully, but should Atlantis ever need help after that, I will not come. If our paths cross in the future, than we will be enemies.” Grasping her chin as she tried to look away from him once more, Todd held her gaze as he spoke again. “Lirwen, you have nothing to fear from me. I will never hurt you, even when I do grow angry, which is few and far between. You are one of the few people here of whom I hold a great deal of respect for and I am a wraith of considerable honor and pride. I do not take pleasure nor condone the harming of one who has gone through a great deal of trouble for me or one of my subordinates. Do you understand?” Nodding her head slowly, Lirwen hesitantly leaned forward until her head rested atop his shoulder. It had been a long day in the lab and now she had a migraine and she still had to play peacemaker between Todd and Woolsey. Not to mention her hand was really starting to hurt.

“hurts.” she whimpered, not caring that she was acting like a child before him. She was in too much pain and too tired to care. Sensing her increasing pain and tiredness, Todd let her do as she pleased while he reached for the washcloth on the sink and wet it with cold water. Taking her injured hand in his own once more, he raised it before he covered it with the cool cloth. “OW!”

“It is alright. Let the cool water soothe it for now.” he said gently.

“k.”

“I’m going to take you out to the living room. Is that permissible?” Nodding her head, she leaned against him further as he wrapped his arms about her and carried her out into the living room. Setting her down on the couch, he then went to the door and opened it. Immediately he found a guard in front of him.

“I’m sorry High Commander Todd, but we can’t let you leave if Miss MacLaren isn’t with you.” said the soldier with real empathy in his voice. Apparently, Lirwen wasn’t the only one who thought his limited mobility was unwarranted and this soldier had been on the Daedalus during his takeover, if the small glimpses he was catching from the soldier were anything to go by.

“I can assure you that I am not leaving. In fact I have come to ask one of you to go to the medical ward. Miss MacLaren has burned herself while making dinner and she needs a salve for it and some bandages.” Moving aside so the soldier could see her, Todd smirked as the solider spoke.

“Miss MacLaren? Should I call a medical team to your room?”

“I’m fine. Could you tell Jennifer that I just burned my hand on the stove while making dinner? I wasn’t paying enough attention when I went to grab my teapot in the cupboard above the burner and it was still hot.” Blushing a bit in mock embarrassment, Lirwen looked away from the soldier as she blew on her hand to help cool the burn some more, hoping that the soldier would buy her story so Todd wouldn’t get in trouble for scaring her. She really should have just ignored his last comment and continued to stir the stew. “GASP!!! THE STEW!!!” Standing up to race into the kitchen, Lirwen went back to her cooking while Todd thanked the soldier who was now headed for the elevator.

“Thank you.”

“Uh…of course. I’ll be back in a bit.” Once the soldier was gone, Todd followed after Lirwen into the kitchen once more where he quickly pushed her aside as she struggled to reach for the teapot so her story would be plausible when Sheppard and Woolsey showed up as they would obviously be informed by the time they arrived.

“Go sit down Lirwen.”

“No time. They’ll be here any minute and I have to make tea.”

“Go sit down. Now. I’ve watched you make tea for three weeks. I believe I know the ratios and the stew is done. The table is set and the loaf of fresh bread you got today is waiting to be cut, which I shall do as well. Now. Sit. Down.”

“But…”

“Do not make me repeat myself Lirwen.” Sighing in defeat, she went to do as told, watching as Todd took over the kitchen and finished dinner. Not even a minute after he had placed the kettle on the table while it steeped, they looked towards the door as a knock sounded upon it.


	3. One Step Back, A Thousand Steps Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lirwen's dinner guests have arrived. Now she only has to play peacemaker. Thankfully though, she has some backup and a good excuse to get her way. Who knew one shy human female had such a backbone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading this chapter! I don't think I would write half as much if it wasn't for her encouragement and others as well. Please leave comments!

“I’ll get it.” said Lirwen as she quickly ran around the wraith and into the living room. Opening the door, she drew a pained smile as she stared at her two guests, both who wore worried faces as they stared at her and the wraith standing a couple feet behind her. “Mr. Woolsey, Colonel Sheppard. Please, come in.”

“Lirwen are you alright?” asked Mr. Woolsey as he eyed Todd with a suspicious glare.

“I’m fine Mr. Woolsey. I was reaching for the tea set and I wasn’t paying attention. Todd sent a soldier to the medical bay for me. He should be returning soon with something for it.” Frowning at her, he begrudgingly nodded his head. As much as he wanted to believe Todd might have been the cause for it, accidents did happen and he could remember doing the same thing himself a few years ago.

“May I see?” asked John as he gently grasped her wrist and pulled off the washcloth.

“ow.” she said quietly as the angry red flesh was revealed.

“I know, I know. Here let’s go…”

Knock, knock, knock.

“I’ll get it.” said Mr. Woolsey, who quickly turned and opened the door. “Ah, Miss McKay, please come in.”

“Thank you Mr. Woolsey. Where is my…Ah, Lirwen. I heard you burned your hand.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t paying attention.” she said sheepishly. “Do you have something for the pain? It really stings.”

“Of course. Here, come sit on the couch and let me look at it.” Doing as she was told, Lirwen went to sit on the couch with Jennifer as she looked at her hand. “That’s a pretty nasty burn. It’s big to. Unfortunately for you that means you won’t be able to use your hand for at least a week, it would be too painful to move and when the blister starts to form later tonight, it will be difficult to bend until it starts to go down. Of course we might have to drain it if it gets too big.”

“So…that means…”

“Sick leave for at least a week.”

“I’ll sign off on that right now.” said Mr. Woolsey as he nodded his head that that would be best.

“But…!”

“No buts Miss MacLaren. You are injured and you need to heal.”

“Besides,” said Jennifer as she applied a salve and began to bandage it. “Working in the lab with an open would is a horrible idea and a calling card for infection. Just take the next week easy and we’ll see how your hand is then.” Sighing, Lirwen nodded her head begrudgingly.

“If I have no other choice then, I want something in return.” Turning her attention towards Mr. Woolsey, Lirwen took on a firm disposition as the civilian leader of Atlantis raised an eyebrow.

“I fail to see what it is exactly that gives you the right to request something of me, but go ahead. I am listening.”

“Over dinner. Jennifer is done with my hand, so we can eat and discuss it then.”

“Alright. Mrs. McKay, is there anything for Miss MacLaren to do during the next few days?”

“Not at the moment. I want to see it first thing in the morning to make sure the blister is forming ok and here is a pain pill. Don’t take it until an hour before you plan to go to bed cause it will knock you out.” Nodding her head, Lirwen and the others bid Jennifer a good night before she left, heading to her own dinner with her husband.

“Well, now that that’s done, let’s head into the kitchen. The tea should be ready.” said Lirwen as she led the way.

“Oh good!” said John as he followed Lirwen into the kitchen, while he kept a close eye on Todd and Woolsey. When he had read the little note she had stuck on top of the report he was taking Woolsey, he had originally smiled at her devious plot. Now though, he wasn’t so sure. He knew Woolsey suspected Todd of having been the cause for Lirwen’s wounds, but he really did think she had just been careless. If Todd had really been so bad that Lirwen was getting hurt, then there was no way she would stick up for him the way she had earlier in the day. Shaking his head, he decided that the best option was to just play peacemaker along with Lirwen and see how the night went.

“Mr. Woolsey, Colonel Sheppard, please sit. Todd and I will grab the food.” said Lirwen as she pointed out their seats and began to head for the pot filled with their dinner.

“Sit down Lirwen and rest your hand. You can’t serve dinner with one hand.” said Todd as he pressed upon her shoulder to make her sit down in her seat.

“Yes I can. It just takes longer.” she replied a bit sullenly. Just because her hand was hurt didn’t make her an invalid. Sensing that the mood was about to go a bit sour, John quickly stood and walked over to the stove to stand beside Todd.

“Why don’t Todd and I get dinner.”

“Yes. Having John Sheppard help me will be a great assistance. John Sheppard, would you be so kind as to cut the bread.”

“Of course.” Getting down to their tasks, the kitchen was filled with silence before Mr. Woolsey broke it as Todd set the first bowl of stew before him.

“No offense Todd, but I never would have taken you to be one to help with human chores.” Filling a second bowl that he set down in front of Lirwen, Todd gave a shark like grin to the balding man who quickly swallowed a sudden lump in his throat and leaned back in his seat.

“Normally, you would be right. I would not do such a thing, but as Miss MacLaren has gone through great lengths for me, the least I can do is help her. Especially when she cooks such delicious meals for me every night.” Turning his shocked look to Lirwen now, Mr. Woolsey raised a questioning eyebrow to her.

“You have been cooking for him every night when there is no need?”

“Wraith can ingest human food as well Mr. Woolsey. It just does not sustain them as their normal diet does.”

“But why cook for him when you could eat in the cafeteria?”

“Because he is not allowed in the cafeteria and as he is my guest, it is extremely rude to eat while he sits and waits for me alone in this apartment. Besides, I enjoy cooking and he enjoys my cooking as well.” Now completely shocked, Woolsey just nodded his head as the last two bowls were placed upon the table and John set a plate of the thick bread slices upon the table.

“This smells wonderful Miss MacLaren.”

“Please Colonel Sheppard. Just Lirwen.”

“Lirwen,” said John with a smile as he looked at the steaming tea kettle. “Would you like me to pour the tea?”

“Please. I’m thirsty.” Picking up the kettle, John poured tea for all of them before they began to eat their meal. Almost immediately, the compliments began to come and blushing slightly, Lirwen kept her head down as she tried to apply some butter to her bread. In the end though it hurt just too much for her to do so and Todd took it upon himself to do it for her. Watching this, Woolsey cleared his throat before he spoke.

“So, Miss MacLaren.”

“Lirwen.”

“Miss Lirwen. How is the roommate situation?”

“It is well. We get along well together during work, there is no reason doing so in a living environment shouldn’t be different.”

“And the sleeping arrangements?” Everything went silent at that and Lirwen had to take a moment to think of something. She didn’t want to tell them that they were sharing a bed as that would probably get Todd a one way ticket back to his cell immediately. However, she was able to breathe in relief as Todd came to her rescue almost as soon as Woolsey finished asking.

“My people do not require sleep on a regular basis and therefore I spend most nights going through Lirwen’s little library. When I do require sleep thought, I merely use the couch. It is nothing to spend a night there. In fact it is far more comfortable than that cot in the holding cell.” Grinning at the balding man once more, Todd was pleased when Woolsey nodded his head a bit hesitantly before he cleared his throat and spoke.

“I am glad. I do want to let you know thought Miss Lirwen, that I have received your request for a room transfer.”

“Do you think you will be able to approve it soon?”

“Unfortunately no, not anytime soon. We know that there are indeed larger rooms somewhere but until we can send out an exploration team and make a list of what all we have exactly, you will have to wait.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“May I ask why not?”

“Atlantis is expanding and you should be making sure that there is enough room for them.”

“I fail to see how Atlantis is expanding Miss Lirwen.”

“No offense Mr. Woolsey but all you have to do is look above the city and you’ll see twelve reasons why the city is expanding.”

“Miss MacLaren, I have gone over this before. There will be no unsupervised wraith in Atlantis and certainly no more than one living here.”

“Why not?!” asked Lirwen as she started to get agitated much to the surprise of everyone else. John and Woolsey had thought it would be Todd who would have gotten upset, but instead Todd was just amused that Lirwen was fighting for him. “Why are you so against change? This is a once in a lifetime and the first in the Pegasus Galaxy or at least ten thousand years alliance that this is happening and you are fucking it up majorly! At least allow some of his better scientists into Atlantis to help with the cure!”

“Miss MacLaren. I understand your anger at the situation but if you had been here even half a year before you arrived, you would understand my hesitancy. This is not the first truce we have had with Todd here and due to mistakes on both of our parts, most of those truces ended horribly and it is because of those past experiences that I am approaching this with caution.”

“You have been approaching this with caution for the past two months and nothing has happened. I believe you owe Todd at least another step.”

“It may be that only two months have passed but that does not mean that nothing won’t happen.”

“You’re right. Something will happen. We’ll make enemies of the greatest threat to us in this galaxy once more instead of having them on our side and all because you couldn’t grow up and take a chance. Twelve hives! Do you have any idea how much of an advantage that is for us?! It’s huge! It also doubles our defenses at least and sets up a territory that will make most other hives think before they enter it. Do you have any idea how many planets are being protected at this moment because we have twelve hives above us?! Seriously! Think about how much of an advantage this is before you fuck it up!”

“MISS MACLAREN!” yelled Mr. Woolsey as his balding head grew red from his anger. “As I have said before…it is a complicated situation and one that cannot be taken lightly. Do you understand?” Continuing to talk, Mr. Woolsey kept his gaze fixed on Lirwen. “Now, I will hear no more of this. Perhaps when a cure is found, I might be more willing to allow wraith in Atlantis, but until then unless I have been given significant reason to think that they will not betray us in an instant again, there will be no wraith living in Atlantis!”

“So you won’t allow it unless you have significant reason to believe that they won’t betray us.”

“That is right.”

“So if someone got you the proof you wanted, then you would allow it?”

“Significant proof!”

“Done!”

“WHAT?!” All eyes were on Lirwen now as she sat back in her seat and looked Woolsey straight in the eye.

“Since I am on sick leave for the next week, I want to be sent on a mission.”

“I am not sending an injured personnel on an off world mission, especially one who has had no off world training yet.” said Woolsey as he shook his head no.

“No. Not an off world mission. I want to be sent on a mission to help advance the alliance between Wraith and Atlantis.” Now everyone was caught off guard, namely Todd who had listened to her fears about his people not even forty minutes ago. Swallowing the lump in his throat as he looked at the wraith commander, Mr. Woolsey slowly nodded his head.

“Go ahead. I’m listening.”

“You said significant proof. What if we can make it so that all twelve hives will never have to cull again…”

“Lirwen.” said Todd, interjecting now. “Even I know that that won’t be possible until we find a cure.”

“It could be. We know most of the villages on the planets within the territory get rid of most of their criminals by executing them. If we harvested the criminals from multiple villages than we could essentially fill the twelve hives storage pods. I mean you guys are already eating only when you have to. No unnecessary feeding.”

“And how exactly do you propose we do this?” asked Todd as he watched the human woman with a raised eyebrow.

“Talk to them. I mean they all know to fear wraith, so if we came down with a few drones and a couple darts in the sky for protection just in case, we could probably talk to the leaders and work something out with them. I’m sure they would be agreeable if it meant the sparing of most of their people.”

“And what if they start sacrificing innocent people like the Olesians?” asked John.

“You forget wraith are telepathic. A simple protocol of checking to make sure they are actually guilty before they take them up to the hive could solve this. If too many innocent start turning up then we know something is wrong and that the leader should probably be replaced.”

“So you’re saying that we essentially get to decide who is in charge if they prove to be incapable.”

“No and yes. I mean, I’m sure they would go with our choice. After all if Todd chose someone the others would probably fall in line in fear of them being left out of the truce. Plus, they would also garner the Alliance’s protection and trade flow between us which is a great asset to any village and I bet General O’ Neill and the tax payers would be very happy to not have to open the Stargate to Earth more than necessary.”

“She does have a point Mr. Woolsey. General O’ Neill would be much happier if we could become just a little more self-reliant. Not to mention he would be highly grateful if we had twelve hives on our side.” Deciding to add his own voice now, John turned towards the Civilian Leader of Atlantis, hoping to maybe help sway him a little more.

“I’m sure he would not be pleased to know that we let wraith walk freely in Atlantis’ halls.”

“Why don’t we message him then and find out?” said Lirwen. “Perhaps his thoughts on the matter would be helpful.” Huffing in agitation, Woolsey nodded his head curtly.

“Fine. I will message General O’ Neill and see what he thinks. But as for you going to stay with High Commander Todd…”

“Come on! I could gather good information on them!” said Lirwen pleadingly as she looked towards Todd. “You could teach me about your people and and…we can go see how many villages we can get to agree to our proposal! And…” turning back towards Woolsey she went on. “If I can show that I can live peacefully, not as a worshiper, with the wraith and give you good proof than maybe, you can think to allow a few more wraith into Atlantis. At least a few of the higher scientists to help work on the cure!”

“Fine. If…” he said looking towards the High Commander and Colonel Sheppard. “Colonel Sheppard agrees to the plan and High Commander Todd can personally vouch for your safety. Well?”

“If High Commander Todd is up for it, I see no reason to say no. We really do need to take another step Mr. Woolsey and if she’s willing to do it for us, I see no reason to stop her.” said John as he looked at Todd with a sincere smile while Todd nodded his head.

“I also agree. I am willing to care for her while she is aboard my hive and I can assure her safety amongst my subordinates as well. They understand the need for the Alliance, they will not jeopardize it, nor will the other hives while my hive is gone.”

“Wait!” said Woolsey as he looked startled at the others. “The other eleven hives…will remain over Atlantis?! While…you’re gone?!”

“This is an alliance Mr. Woolsey.” said Todd as he took a sip of his tea. “None of the other hives would jeopardize it.” Pushing down the smirk he felt, Todd looked the civilian leader in the eye. “But if it would make you feel better, I am sure my second or third in command of the hives would be willing to take my place. Of course, I do hope you will be willing to allow them a little more freedom than you afford me.” Seeing the no in Woolsey’s eyes, Lirwen quickly opened her mouth.

“What about Kenny? He’s a scientist as well, so he could easily go over our work in the lab and see if we are on the right track! He can even stay here in our apartment! It wouldn’t put any more strain on the guards and Atlantis’ security than you already have right now, because of Todd. It’s perfect! Plus, you’ve met Kenny before as well, so it’s not like it’s a completely unknown wraith. Come on Mr. Woolsey, please!!!!”

“I am sure my second would be willing to take my place and having a third set of eyes look over our sequences would be helpful. If you wish, my second and I can sit down with you and Colonel Sheppard tomorrow and we can go over all of the details pertaining to this excursion. Would that be acceptable Mr. Woolsey?” Looking between the three people waiting for his ruling, Richard Woolsey held an internal debate with himself over the pros and cons of such a thing. After finally realizing that this was probably the easiest way for him to gain information on the wraith and buy some time until he could get a second opinion, he slowly nodded his head.

“That would be greatly appreciated High Commander. Um…Please…understand my hesitancy with all of this…” Pausing when Todd held up his hand, Woolsey was surprised by the wraith’s next words.

“Please do not concern yourself with such a thing. It took a week worth of debate amongst my commanders and our higher ranked officers before we came to the consensus that this Alliance was worth more than the other grievances Atlantis has brought upon us and we understand that it will take a while before trust can become a mutual feeling between us.” Openly surprised now, Mr. Woolsey stared at Todd and noticed that he only saw truth in the wraith’s eyes.

“um…uh…High Commander…”

“Please Richard. I believe you and I can refer to each other a bit more familiar now. Just Todd if you don’t mind.”

“uh…cer…certainly Todd. Uh…Please…call me…Richard.”  

‘hahahahaha, Todd broke Woolsey!’ screamed Lirwen uproariously in her head much to Todd’s amusement who could hear her thoughts clearly at how excited she was by the whole thing. However it faded just as quickly when she went to clap her hands at the fact that Woolsey had taken the next step unwittingly and smacked her burn. “Ahhh! Ah!” she cried holding it close to her before the others reacted on instinct and went to her aid.

“Come on kiddo, deep breaths.” said John while Todd took her hand and made sure that it hadn’t started to bleed, knowing that burn wounds could be temperamental, especially if a blister was beginning to form.

“Here, why don’t you take the pain pill now.” said Woolsey as he retrieved the pill from the living room and brought it to her. Nodding her head, she quickly swallowed the pill and rubbed at her eyes.

“That really hurt.” she whined.

“I know, I know.” said John as he rubbed her back. “But, why don’t we finish dinner and then we can leave you to your night. Sound good? That will give time for the pill to kick in.”

“That’s perfect.” replied Lirwen before the four moved onto other topics of conversation as they ate. For the most part, Lirwen and John just watched the plan work as Todd and Woolsey sparked up a conversation on what all the wraith had debated about before they came to make the notion of an alliance with Atlantis. When they were all done with supper, the civilian leader of Atlantis had much to think about and nodding his head at Lirwen and Todd, he and John bid the two good night.

“Ten in the morning ok for you High Commander?” asked John as he watched Lirwen try to hide a yawn behind her burnt hand.

“That would be fine John and please call me Todd.”

“Sure thing. Oh, would you like to come to the communication’s room with me and contact Kenny so he can come down tomorrow and meet with us as well?”

“That would be appreciated. Shall we go?” Turning towards Lirwen, John bid her a good night before he and Todd entered the hallway. “I’ll be back in a bit Lirwen.”

“K.”

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Entering the apartment, Todd immediately spied the sleeping figure on the couch. From the look of it, Lirwen had “taken cared” of dinner and then fell victim to the pill’s effects trying to wait for him. Chuckling, he walked over and lifted her up into his arms before he carried her into the bedroom and readied her for bed. Placing her beneath the covers, he walked into the kitchen once more and finished her efforts before he changed for bed and joined her. Pulling her close to him, he purred contentedly as she turned towards him and laid her injured hand on his chest.

“I hope you do not want a room to yourself my champion. Cause I will not give you one.”


	4. The Mission Begins, And I Thought Todd Was Built!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lirwen has finally made it to the Hive. However, Todd has other things to do and Todd being Todd, well, he just had to choose the most intimidating wraith on the hive.

“Welcome to my flag ship. Please feel free to approach any of my subordinates should you have any questions regarding what it is you are searching for although I ask that you stay away from the drones. They have been informed of your quest and are more than willing to help you. However, most of your questions as well as your safety during the time when I am not around, shall be taken cared of by this wraith here. He is my head blade and in charge of training the others.” Looking at the wraith that walked up to them in the dart bay, Lirwen unconsciously moved closer to Todd’s side as she studied the tall, bulky wraith, her one good hand wishing to take hold of the High Commander’s arm to keep her from falling over as she looked up at the blade.

‘Gods he’s built.’ she thought as a lump formed in her throat. A little taller than Todd, this wraith could easily make people uneasy just from his height, but Lirwen was pretty sure that the sight of his muscular body down right terrified them. Broader in the chest than Todd with lean muscular arms and legs and clad in a skin tight muscle shirt and leather looking pants, Lirwen was sure he would have no trouble protecting her.

“Miss MacLaren.” said the wraith as he bowed before her in a sign of respect, his dreaded hair falling over his shoulder. “It will be a pleasure to see to your safety during your stay. Please feel free to ask me any questions you desire.”

“uh…” Completely thrown off by his gentlemanly behavior, Lirwen stared at him for a minute before she remembered to answer him much to the wraiths’ amusement. “No, the pleasure is mine and please, just Lirwen…uh…” Pausing as she raised a hand to shake his in greeting, she froze as she realized that she had held up her injured hand to him. Quickly shoving it behind her back, she laughed nervously before she looked to Todd for help, all the while ignoring the thrumming of her injured hand.

‘You’ll have to be patient with her. She wants to help advance the Alliance but she is incredibly shy around males.’ said Todd telepathically as he looked at his head blade.

‘I understand High Commander. I shall be patient.’ he replied with a nod of his head as he observed his ward. Her eyes held pain, most likely from her hand injury he had been told about, and from the way she held her body, he could see she was tired although she tried to hide it by standing with a straight back. The one thing that didn’t make sense to him though was that she carried a semi bitter scent upon her, but then again, she was a scientist and she had more likely than not shown the Second in Command, Kenny, the lab where he would be working while in Atlantis and had most likely picked up the scent from there.

‘I know. It is why you are head blade.’ Smirking at the wraith as he watched him study the human, Todd looked at Lirwen with a reassuring grin. “Perhaps it might be easier for you if you two got to know each other a little better? I need to head to the bridge and see to some things, but in the meantime he will show you to your room. Is that agreeable?” Biting her lip while keeping her eyes on the ground, Lirwen slowly nodded her head in agreement. “Good! I shall leave you two be for now. Lirwen, I will join you later on and see how you are doing.” Patting her on the back, Todd quickly left her with the blade, smirking when he heard Lirwen bite back a whimper at his departure. ‘This will prove to be an amusing two weeks.’

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Shall we?” Jumping a bit at the voice of the head blade, Lirwen looked at him sheepishly before she nodded her head.

“K. I…I just need…to get my duffle bag.” Turning to grab the bag she had placed upon the ground while making sure to keep her injured hand hidden as much as possible, Lirwen froze when a second hand reached past hers and grabbed the bag instead. Looking up she found that it was her guard.

“Please allow me.” he said with a small nod of his head.

“uh…thank you.” she replied softly, completely lost now. Social interactions, especially when she was alone with someone she had just met, was not her forte.

“Come. I shall take you to your room. Are you hungry?” he asked trying to make conversation.

‘Wow, he really is going out of his way to make me comfortable.’ thought Lirwen with confusion. She had expected the wraith she came into contact with on the hive to be quiet, reserved, like Todd was when she had first met him and still was. Of course he opened up more to her now that they knew each other better, but still. Everything so far about this wraith was throwing her off.

“Some of us do like to converse you know.” Jumping once more, Lirwen blushed heavily when the wraith beside her threw his head back and laughed. “I promise I do not bite Lirwen. However I cannot say the same for everyone here. Many of the wraith aboard this hive and others are still used to the old ways although they do understand the need for the cure. While they are trying to change how they view humans, they are still prone to treating them as under us. I hope you will accept my judgement when I say that I will chose who it is you speak to in order to avoid situations.”

“But Todd said…”

“The High Commander hopes that being in the presence of humans will help them to adjust faster to the new ways, but the truth is that it might make things worse than they are. Of course that is to say that should Atlantis decide to open its arms to us and allow us within the city, they will not be allowed from the hives until they can show that they have changed their ways. Believe it or not, most of the wraith here do wish to make peace with humans.”

“The civil war is that bad isn’t it.” said Lirwen with a soft voice as she looked down once more.

“Yes. It is very bad and that is why this Alliance is so important. If humans and wraith do not come together now than the future of the Pegasus Galaxy is very bleak.”

“Then…” Stopping her stride, Lirwen looked at the wraith with even more confusion now.

“Yes?”

“Then why come to the humans from Earth?!” Slapping her injured hand over her mouth at the outburst from a sudden rush of emotion, Lirwen looked at her guard as he stepped in front of her and grasped her chin.

“Because unlike the humans born here, you not only possess the intelligence to help us, but you also possess the strength to oppose and trust us. Not fear. Do you understand now?”

“Yes. ow…”

“That hurt quite a bit, didn’t it.” It wasn’t a question and she knew it, so nodding her head, she watched as her guard smirked before he straightened and placed a hand upon her shoulder. “Come, I shall take you to our head healer. The High Commander had asked that I do so tomorrow, but I believe that visit would be better done now.”

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“What’s that?” Looking at the syringe the head healer held in his hand as he approached her, Lirwen leaned back against her guard who stood next to the examination table she was currently sitting on.

“A mild sedative and pain reliever. It will help you to remain relaxed while I examine your hand. From just looking at it, the bandage seems tighter than when it was put on and the possibility that I might have to ice it to reduce the swelling or drain a forming blister is high. Both of those options will be extremely painful for you, not to mention removing the bandage alone will have you crying out. Now turn your head. The sedative works faster if I inject it into your neck.”  

“uh…Nope, can’t do it.” Jumping down from the table, Lirwen tried to quickly walk around her guard before she was grabbed about her chest, her arms pinned to her sides, while a second hand covered her mouth and turned her head to the side, pressing it up against a firm chest.

“Hold still Lirwen.” said her guard and letting out a whine of anxiety and fear, she froze the second she felt the needle pierce the skin of her neck.

‘Hold her for a moment so it can take effect. When she starts to go limp lay her on the table.’ Nodding his head, the guard waited a moment before Lirwen’s body started to rely heavily upon him to keep her standing. Picking her up into his arms, he laid her upon the table, watching as the head healer took her injured hand and laid it on a side table, so he could access it better. ‘She might feel some pain and try to struggle. Keep her calm.’ Nodding his head, the guard ran his hand through Lirwen’s hair as she cried out at the pain while he watched as the healer started to unbind the cloth covering the injury before he cursed. It was infected. ‘She ripped the blister and judging from how clean the bandage is I would say she did it earlier and changed the bandage herself. Most likely right before they left Atlantis. But an infection setting in this fast is strange not to mention her color is usua….’ Turning to his assistant, he called out an order. ‘Bring me a wet cloth and then start to gather the proper equipment.’

‘Yes sir.’ Once he had received the cloth he grasped her face and ran it over her cheek. Immediately a flushed tone greeted their eyes and he cursed as he continued to remove the makeup she had placed on to hide her condition. When he was done, he turned his attention towards the guard once more.

‘I’ll have to remove the dead tissue so I can access the infection. The earlier I’m able to treat it, the chances of it becoming too serious will lesson. Contact the High Commander and inform him of the procedure while I setup.’

‘Of course.’ Looking down at the human woman who stared dazedly up at the ceiling, the large blade connected to his High Commander. ‘High Commander.’

‘Is Lirwen in her room?’

‘I have brought her to the healer. She agitated her hand once more.’

‘I take it that it is something worse than her needing a pain reliever. What has the healer declared?’

‘It is greatly infected. He is preparing to remove the dead tissue so he can access the infection. What he wonders though is how it became infected so fast. He does not believe the blister has been open for more than a few hours.’

‘Has she been sedated?’

‘Mildly. She is staring at the ceiling at the moment but she knows what is happening.’

‘Tell him to fully sedate her. I’ll be there momentarily.’

‘Yes sir.’ Relaying the message to the healer, he pressed down on Lirwen’s chest and kept her head turned while the healer injected another sedative into her body. Within minutes she was asleep and having everything ready, the two medical wraith started the procedure while the guard watched.

‘Where does she work in Atlantis?’ asked the healer as he cut away the dead skin where it met the living, pulling the large blister that covered nearly the entirety of her palm back while his assistant dabbed at the blood and infection that leaked out.

‘She is working on the cure with me.’ Bowing to their High Commander, the guard and assistant watched as he stepped over to them while the head healer continued to cut.

‘Has she been in the lab recently?’

‘She showed my second the lab yesterday, they were there for about an hour while she showed him how to work a few of the machines and where certain specimens were stored.’

‘She must have replaced the bandage more than once then and she must have contaminated her bandage with an improperly stored specimen. I’ll need a list of what bacteria, liquids and any else you might have used so that I can give her a series of shots to fight the possible contaminant and any that might linger in her system. Unless you wish to gift her?’

‘A feeding mark, even if it was a life giving mark, is the first thing they will look for when she returns to Atlantis. Let us not give them another excuse to distance themselves from us. How long will she be indisposed?’

‘If everything goes well and I can get this infection under control, I would say about a week. She’ll be very feverish for the first few days and will be incredibly dizzy and nauseous. She cannot be left alone for a single moment, or else she might hurt herself.’

‘That will not be a problem. Where do you keep your empty data pads?’

‘There is one upon the table near the door.’ Nodding his head, Todd walked over and retrieved the item before he accessed it and began to enter the requested data. When he was done, he placed it on the table near Lirwen’s feet and turned to leave.

‘I have listed all that we have used on the data pad. When you are finished with her, bring her to her room and inform me of her condition then.’

‘Yes High Commander.’ said the three as they continued to surround the unconscious female. Working diligently, the two healers sterilized and medicated the wound before they started to wrap it.

‘Fetch the cushion substance.’

‘Yes sir.’

‘Cushion substance?’ looking at the blade as he continued to bind Lirwen’s hand, the head blade nodded his head.

‘I have been caring for humans for thousands of years now. This is the not the first time I have tended to an infected wound because of jarring and irritation, although it is the first to come from an improperly kept specimen culture. I designed the cushioning gel for those situations as many of the patients were children and would only do so again without meaning to. It will provide a barrier that when struck will greatly minimalize the effects of it, thus allowing the wound to heal. Of course, I will replace it when I check on her hand tomorrow and change the bandages. However, what you need to be concerned with is her nausea. The shots I will give her will cause fever and dizziness as her body fights against it. You will need to make sure she drinks plenty of water and eats something light as she will no doubt vomit at least once. You will also need to keep an eye on her temperature. She might push the covers away from her saying she is hot, but you will need to touch her to see if that is the truth. Same if she says she is cold and holds the covers to her, if she is hot pull them off to let her body cool down. If she gets too hot though, we might need to ice her or else risk damage to her brain and organs. Do you understand?’

‘I will keep an eye on her and send for you if she becomes too feverish.’ replied the guard as he watched the two healers finish applying the substance before they laid her hand down. It didn’t look like much, in fact it looked like a thin shimmering coat of a clear substance that molded to her hand. ‘It will not rub off correct?’

‘No, it will not come off unless removed with a solution.’ Moving down to take the data pad in his hand, the head healer quickly looked over the list before he moved to another part of the room and began to grab items. When he was done, he returned with two more syringes. ‘I am going to give her two shots. This will help her body to fight off at least half of what is on that list. It will also mean that this will be the worst of the shots for her as well. The others will be given in smaller doses. You will need to keep an eye on her and you might have to bodily restrain her as well if she starts to thrash about.’

‘I understand.’ Nodding his head, the healer administered the two before he gave the guard permission to take her.

‘I will be by in a few hours to check on her.’ he said as a drone came into the room at the guard’s request.

‘I shall be waiting.’ Picking her up into his arms, the blade nodded his head in the direction of her duffle bag which the drone took before the two were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Blue_Night! Her tips on this chapter were wonderful and extremely helpful! Hope you guys like it!


	5. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lirwen is ill and her bodyguard has been assigned to care for her during it. Amazing how close two people can become when one doesn't realize that what they perceive as only their imagination is really a Wraith who sits at their bedside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for encouraging me to continue with this story! I think this one is giving me the most trouble, but I'll continue and hopefully it will turn out wonderfully in the end!

Hazy. Everything was so hazy and hot. Why was everything so hot? Turning her head as she tried to remember what had happened, Lirwen moaned as her head started to pound. Minutes passed and little by little she started to feel more of her body. It felt heavy and sore and struggling to move, she searched dazedly for a cool, more comfortable position. But no matter how she turned, her body only ached and the sheets she struggled to relieve herself of kept reappearing.

Hotter and hotter she became as she constantly struggled to keep the sheets off of her but when she was moved onto her back once more and the covers were tucked tightly about her, she felt that last thread of sanity break.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been half an hour since Lirwen had awoke and watching as she slowly began to regain a small amount of consciousness, her guard had taken up a spot beside the bed as she started to toss and turn, kicking the sheets off of her. Again and again he replaced the sheets as her body was covered in a cold sweat till finally he grew tired of her attempts and wrapped the sheet tightly about her. He quickly learned that was the wrong thing to do.

Thrashing and crying out now, Lirwen fought against the sheet, her mind screaming that now the heat surrounding her body was almost like fire and that it burned her skin. On and on she fought and her guard had no choice but to hold her down as he called for the head healer and his assistant. Within minutes they had arrived and checking her temperature, the head healer quickly ordered more blankets.

‘She’s freezing, we cannot allow her body temperature to drop any further. Quickly, place the furs over her and then sit on top of them to keep her down.’ Doing as he ordered, the furs were quickly placed before the three wraith sat at various spots while Lirwen continued to struggle and flail beneath them, her voice growing hoarse and breaking as she continued to scream, her body aching horribly.

After a while, she began to calm, her energy running out as she finally went still beneath the covers. Grabbing his scanner, the head healer checked her temperature before he nodded his head and stood with his assistant. Tucking the covers about her more, he brushed her hair aside, looking with a frown into her unfocused eyes as he ordered his assistant to bring a glass of water.

‘You will need to keep a close eye on her and try to get her to finish this glass within the next hour. Her fever has risen to a semi normal temperature, but it might fall or rise again. If it starts to go up, you will need to remove the blankets and if she starts thrashing once more, call for us.’ Picking up her injured hand while his assistant poured some of the cool water down her throat, he quickly looked it over before he placed it beneath the covers once more. ‘We shall leave you for now. There is other work to be done. Do not forget to get her to finish the water.’

‘Of course.’ Watching the two walk out the door, the guard inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that her fever had calmed for now. He had never had much dealings with humans in their care and therefore this was all completely new to him. To be honest, he had wanted to back down from the job when he had found out what it was but when his Commander had informed him that the High Commander had chosen him, his hands had been tied. He had had no choice but to except and now his ward was sick and he was stuck making sure her body temperature didn’t kill her. ‘He chose you for your patience.’ he reminded himself as he ran his hand through her hair as she whined beneath the covers. ‘Use it.’ Trying to think back to the few times he had heard a few of the other wraith speak about their worshipers, he remembered when one had been very sick and trashing about until her wraith had calmed her down by speaking to her. ‘It’s worth a try.’ he thought.

“Lirwen,” he began, watching as her dazed eyes looked at him, her breathing picking up as she gained a little more sense and confusion along with it. “You need to calm down. You are sick and your fast breathing will only make it worse. Deep breaths.” Shaking her head, she tried to turn away from him, the feel of panic rushing over her and listening to the loud thoughts that tumbled through her head, the blade sighed as he pushed down on her shoulder. “Lirwen, you are on the flag ship under High Commander Todd’s protection. Do you remember? You injured your hand and it is infected. Calm down, you are safe.”

“vi…vin..cent…” she called out softly as her eyes locked on him. “y…you’re real..” Frowning, the blade realized that she was hallucinating once more as her fever started to rise pulling her back into its clutches just as the head healer had said might happen and deciding that the best way to keep her calm was to go along with her hallucination, he nodded his head.

“Yes, Lirwen. It is me. You are very sick.”

“I…I’ve missed you…so much…When I started to concentrate on…on school…I let you drift to the…back of my mind…I felt so alone…I missed you so much.” Drift to the back of her mind? Real? Trying to think for a minute, the blade watched as she reached out a hand and touched his arm. “It’s so smooth…and warm…I never could decide what you would feel like. I always imagined…and hoped…you would be warm but…you were always so cold. I would fall asleep…in your arms. But every morning…you were nothing but pillows. I wished so much you were…real…and now you are.” Suddenly it made sense. Vincent was an imaginary friend that judging from the looks of it had helped to get her through tough times and now in her hallucinations, she had mistaken him for the imaginary friend. Of course, this wasn’t the first time he had come across something like this. Most of the worshipers as children had imaginary friends and those outcasted as they grew up tended to keep them. Unfortunately for those ones, they were deemed unwanted by the wraith then and sent to the runner’s cells.

As a wraith of six thousand years, he had hunted his fair share of runners and the ones he had encountered with such a friend, he had enjoyed studying them from a distance. At first, he had thought such humans were only the jest of wraith but once he had encountered them and saw that what they imagined they believed was indeed true, he found watching them to become a hobby of sorts. He would watch as they talked to themselves when in their mind he could hear the whispers of the imaginary friend. What they answered back with ranged from insults to brilliant attempts to hide or escape. Their minds working like a second person to give them strength and companionship when they felt they had nothing and on his last hunt, he had connected to the runner and listened to their mind so much that in the end, he found he could not harm them and after snatching the runner, he had found a deep cave he could use to block the tracking device’s signal and had removed it. Afterwards, he had implanted it within the dead body of a deer he had hunted while the runner was unconscious and had then thrown it from the cave so his hive could pick up the vitals and believe that the runner was dead. From there he had removed the tracker, as was protocol, after checking on the now conscious runner, and then he set about gathering items for the runner to survive on for a while. In the end, he had given the runner instructions to wait at least four days before they headed for the stargate and from there a list of addresses to type in so she could hide her trail from any that came to the planet in the future. Once that had been done, he left them and traveled back through the stargate to his hive’s position before he joined them once more. That had been his last hunt and since then he had had few dealings with worshipers and even less with runners.

“Vincent?” Shaking his head as he was pulled from his thoughts, the wraith looked down at the dazed woman.

“Shh Lirwen. I’m here.” he said, noticing how calm she had become.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you as well.” he said playing along with her.

“I’m sorry, I pushed you…away.”

“No. Do not apologize. You had much going on and you needed to concentrate. I understand why you distanced yourself.”

“Vincent…”

“Yes?”

“I…I don’t feel so good.”

“You are sick Lirwen. Your injured hand has become infected.” Watching as her breathing picked up once more, he frowned when her eyes darted about searching for something. “Lirwen, what are you searching for?” he asked.

“my stomach. I feel sick!” she said, her voice rising in pitch as she struggled to keep her stomach from crawling up her throat. Taking swift action, he quickly pulled the furs off of her and picked her up into his arms before he walked to the bathroom, placing her upon the floor near the toilet just in time for her to start retching. Pulling her hair out of the way he crinkled his nose a bit as he tried to ignore the stench her retching was emitting, hoping that it would be over soon.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“ow…” Falling into Vincent’s embrace, Lirwen allowed the wraith to hold her body up, all of her energy having been spent. “i’m so tired.”

“I know. But at the moment, you need a bath. You’re covered in sweat from your fever.” Nodding her head reluctantly, she blushed a little as the wraith went about preparing everything. “Do you feel sick again?” asked Vincent as he noticed her rosy cheeks.

“no…I just…it’s been so long since you’ve last seen me naked.” So she was still hallucinating. Deciding the best course at the moment was to continue playing along, he gently ran his hand through her sweaty hair.

“You are just as beautiful when last I saw you. There is nothing to be embarrassed about.” Blushing even deeper now, she nodded her head before he pulled her up to stand in front of him.

“you always did know what to say.”

“I am glad you agree then. Now, raise your arms.” Hesitantly doing as she was told, she raised her arms so he could pull the nightgown he had changed her into earlier over her head before he hooked his fingers in her panties and brought them down her legs. To say that he wasn’t aroused at the sight of her naked body was a lie and inhaling deeply, he dug within him for the self-restraint he was known for when it came to training his new blades. If he acted on his base instincts instead of the protector he was supposed to be, namely her apparently gentlemanly friend Vincent, he would throw her into a panic.

Picking her up into his arms as she swayed a bit, he carried her to the bathing tub and lowered her into the warm water. Immediately, she shivered, her high body temperature telling her that the water was cooler than it was. “cold!”

“Stay in there Lirwen.”

“It’s so cold!”

“It is not cold. Your body temperature is merely high from your fever. Now, relax. I am hoping that this will help to bring down your temp.”

“Vincent, please!” she whined as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her further into the water.

“You may come out in a bit. For now, just relax. Tell me about the time we spent apart.” Not wanting to fuel her hallucination, Vincent found that he had no choice but to if he wanted her to remain in the water long enough for him to wash her as she kept having trouble concentrating. Almost immediately after he had asked her to tell him some of her past, she began to speak, pausing frequently as the fever racked her exhausted body. In the end, she was close to falling asleep once more when he pulled her out and wrapped a towel about her before he carried her to the bedroom. Dressing her in a fresh night gown, he finished grooming her so the High Commander would be happy when he arrived before he placed her beneath the sheet and furs.

“Vincent…” said Lirwen tiredly as she looked at him. “hold me. I missed that…the most…”

‘The High Commander will kill me if he finds out.’

‘He did not claim her.’ replied his mind as he watched Lirwen reach slowly for his hand. ‘By wraith law, that means if I desire I can pursue a possible courting with her.’

‘Do not forget that she is an Atlantian and also the most important person when it comes to this alliance at the moment. If she returns with a claim mark on her, than the alliance will be in serious trouble including myself if I am the one to destroy what could most likely be the fate of this galaxy, and to top it all off, the most pressing fact at the moment is that this isn’t just her room for her stay, it is also High Commander Todd’s personal quarters.’ he reminded himself harshly.

“vincent…please…don’t go just yet…” Eyes widening at her words, the wraith felt his body give in to her as her dazed eyes continued to look at him beseechingly.

‘The High Commander will kill me.’

‘You were catering to her as ordered.’ With that his mind went empty as he laid down beside her, atop the covers, and watched as she rolled so her head was resting upon his chest, her hand curling into his shirt. With a soft yawn, she began to relax as sleep started to overcome her, her head nuzzling his chest in content.

“funny…” she said tiredly. “you’re warm this time…and I can hear…your heart.” Letting out a low purr as she went limp, Vincent stared at the ceiling as he thought of the reason he had saved that runner. She had found a “safe” hiding spot and had curled up close to a large rock, her hand laying on it like Lirwen’s was upon his chest. As she tried to find some rest, she had mumbled brokenly to the rock that was obviously a physical form for her to project her imagination upon.

_“You’re so cold…why are you so cold?! And your heart. Where is your heart?”_ Those distressing words had made him feel pity and in the end, he had spared her. Now he was in a similar situation under different circumstances and pulling Lirwen closer to him, he continued to think about the runner.

‘I wonder if she made it.’

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‘What is going on here?’ Turning to look at his High Commander, Vincent slowly untangled Lirwen from him, who whined during the process, before he stood and bowed deeply to his High Commander. ‘Answer me.’

‘High Commander. Due to her fever, Miss MacLaren began to hallucinate and continued to do so until she fell asleep only about half an hour ago. It turns out she is like many runners, in that she had an imaginary friend and she started to call me Vincent, using me as a physical representation of that friend. In order to keep her from thrashing and possibly harming herself, I found it best to go along with her hallucination.’

‘That does not explain why you were in bed with her.’

‘She grasped me and pulled me down to the bed High Commander. I resisted at first, but when it looked like she might go into a panic, I gave into her desire and lay beside her. She soon calmed down and fell asleep. I tried to untangle myself from her grasp but she would not allow it.’ As if to prove his point, Lirwen tossed a bit, her lips mumbling his name.

‘So she has named you then?’ he asked silently as he watched his head blade.

‘I do not believe so, High Commander. It is unlikely she will continue to call me by such when her fever comes down and her hallucination ends.’ Standing stiffly, the blade waited for his High Commander’s next words and inwardly he sighed in relief when he was dismissed with the wave of a hand. Bowing once more, he quickly left the two alone and headed for the sparring room. He needed to work out some things.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Lirwen. You need to drink this. Open your mouth.”

“vincent?” she asked tiredly as she opened her eyes and looked at the wraith sitting beside her.

“No Lirwen. It is Todd, remember? Do you remember where you are?” Shaking her head as he placed an arm beneath her and lifted her up a bit Todd frowned as he felt just how hot her skin was. “You are aboard my flag ship. But I am sure you will remember soon. Now, drink some. You are dehydrated.”

“tired.” she said as he tilted the cup to her lips.

“I know. You can sleep in a minute.”

“where’s vincent?” Laying her down, Todd set the cup upon the table beside the bed before he pulled the covers up and over her.

“Who is Vincent?”

“my…he’s my…no one. he’s no one.” she replied as her dazed eyes stared at him before she looked away. “i’m tired.”

“Go to sleep Lirwen.”

“k” Shutting her eyes, Lirwen was asleep almost immediately and watching her, Todd thought silently about the wraith he had chosen to guard her.

‘I did tell him to keep her happy and with her dazed, he made the right decision to keep her calm. There was nothing else there.’

“Yes.” he said softly as he examined her bandaged hand. “There was nothing else there.” Placing her hand beneath the covers once more, Todd stood and retreated to the bathroom where he changed into his regular night clothes which was just a loose pair of silky black pants, before he walked towards the bed. He had hoped to come home to his room to a fuming Lirwen, wondering why on a large hive ship with obviously a few empty rooms, she had been forced to share another bed with him. He had hoped to tower over her, show her his dominance, make her submit to him and then enjoy throwing her on the bed so he could watch her wiggle and squirm as he crawled in beside her and wrapped his arm about her waist once more till she gave in and fell asleep.

A little disappointed that his instinctual need to dominate Lirwen, as she was human, had been thoroughly kicked to the curb, Todd shook his head as he felt a little relief that it had in fact been destroyed. The last time he had given into his base instinct to overpower her, even if it had just been for fun, ended up with her receiving the wound that had her majorly sick. Not to mention that she was here to help the alliance and if he kept scaring her, playing with her, she would no longer believe that it was just a jest when in fact it was the truth. He would never hurt her, nor would he allow any of his subordinates to hurt her or anyone of the humans of Atlantis. This alliance was way too important to throw away for something as foolish as base instinct.

Shaking his head once more, he approached the bed and crawled under the covers before he reached out his hand and curled it about Lirwen. Pulling her close to him, he growled a bit when her body heat started to cover him. By the stars, she was a furnace! But just as he was starting to consider moving away from her, he chose a different option instead and threw the covers off of them.

“cold.” she mumbled in her sleep as she turned on her side away from him and curled up on herself. Keeping his arm about her, he pulled her closer to him, spooning up behind her.

“Go back to sleep Lirwen. I’ll keep you warm.” Feeling her settle down once more, Todd made himself comfortable as he watched her sleep, the shaky rise and fall of her chest along with the occasional shiver as the cool air of the hive touched her skin. ‘I’m in trouble.’ he thought to himself as she subconsciously pushed back against him. ‘I think I’m falling for her.’

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“no more!” Struggling futilely against Vincent and the healers, Lirwen cried out when the needle entered her arm and the head healer injected yet another liquid. It had been five days since she had arrived on the ship and fallen ill and every other day the head healer had injected her with something else, much to her horror.

“This is the last one.” said the head healer as he picked up a bowl while Vincent moved her into a sitting position so she could vomit, the quick acting serum he had given her taking effect.

“so dizzy…” she mumbled, her head hanging limply before her stomach lurched again and she heaved into the bowl. She hated this. She absolutely hated this. Every time she felt like she was getting better, they injected her with something else and she felt like they had just dragged her up a cliff and pushed her off the edge once more. She was constantly hot, constantly cold, always dizzy and she wanted to scream because she couldn’t tell whether or not Vincent was a hallucination as she was so confused.

‘Lay her down. Go get some water and a cool cloth.’ he called to his assistant while Vincent laid her down once more. She was limp, her exhaustion showing clearly thru while the head healer placed the bowl on the side table for his assistant to take care of before he moved onto her hand and started removing the substance so he could look over it. ‘It seems to be healing fairly well. A good scab of skin has grown over it so it would be best to let it breathe for a while before bandaging it once more. As this means I’ll need to leave it bare, I suggest sedating her for the time being to be the wisest option. It will keep her still while also helping her sleep away most of the serum I just injected her with as it works its way through her body.’

‘This will take care of the rest of the possible infections?’ asked Vincent as he turned Lirwen’s head to the side while the head healer administered the sedative.

‘No. That was the one the day before. This one will help her immune system to bounce back from all of the fighting it has been doing lately. Sometimes, it proves to be the more hostile drug than the preventative ones. She will sleep for several hours and by then the worst of it should be over. When she wakes, she might even be able to stomach more than a simple broth as well. But of course, we will just have to be patient and see. Now, if you do not have any questions or concerns for me to address, we shall take our leave. In a few hour’s we will return to bandage her hand once more.’

‘Of course. I shall inform the High Commander of your visit.’

‘Of course.’

Watching as the two Wraith left him with Lirwen, Vincent turned towards the unconscious female before he pulled up his chair and sat down. The past week with her, catering to her every need had given him quite the glimpse into who she was, especially on the days when the effects of the drugs she had been given started to ware down and she was able to converse with him for a time. But what unnerved him about the whole situation was her constant hallucinations. She still referred to him as Vincent on her worst days and on the days when it wore down, she would call him such at first before things seemed to click and she tried to refrain from using names or titles. Even now, when she had been injected with the immune boost, he could feel her own frustration at the situation and it became apparent to him that even she didn’t know whether or not she was hallucinating. A part of her truly wanted to believe that he was the Vincent she had dreamed about and in a way after hearing her speak about him in such length and detail during her ramblings, he felt almost a kinship to the imaginary man. Secretly, he hoped to keep the name once she had recovered.

Shaking his head, Vincent turned towards the unconscious woman before he wet a cloth and mopped her forehead. Apparently the boost had also given her a fever, which meant another bath was in her future. Licking his lips, Vincent thought of all the glorious curves he had seen on her body the other times he had bathed her. The sent from her core, the heat of her body as he cradled her close to him during those moments. It was hard not to shed his clothes and join her and already he was wondering if when she was better how much he would enjoy her normal demeanor. Shaking his head he leaned back in the chair and kept his silent vigil.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“How are you feeling today?” Looking up at Todd from her spot on the small the couch placed within Todd’s quarters, Lirwen nodded her head slowly while she looked at her now lightly bandaged hand.

“I’m feeling fine. Still a little dizzy thought.” she said quietly before she shook her head and looked up at Todd in a bit of a panic. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t do my work and we have to start speaking to the villages as well. I’ve already wasted a week and now we only have one week left and…”

“Lirwen.” said Todd, silencing her words. “I have spoken with my second, Mr. Woolsey and John Sheppard already and they have agreed to give us another week due to the circumstances. So therefore, we can take our time.”

“oh.” Raising her hand to inspect the bandaged appendage, Lirwen frowned slightly when she felt the seat beside her sink before a large clawed hand seized her wrist and pulled it towards them. “Todd?” she asked softly, noticing how her bodyguard watched them intently, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“I have been wondering Lirwen.” began Todd. “How it is that you managed to burst the blister but the bandage stayed so clean?” Biting her bottom lip as she turned her head away from him now, Lirwen used her free hand to fidget with the floral patterned dress she was wearing before he spoke again. “Surely you would have told me or at least gone to Mrs. McKay if you had injured yourself further. Correct?”

“yes.”

“So you were planning to tell me of your newly reinjured hand but forgot once we arrived upon my hive.”

“yes?” Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lirwen’s eyes went wide when Todd grasped her chin and turned her head towards him, his mouth open in a wide shark like grin.

“Nice try Lirwen, but the healer deduced that the blister had burst the night before when you showed my second the lab and Kenny only further confirmed that deduction by finding the improperly stored specimen. He even went so far as to state that he remembered you picking up that exact specimen during the tour. Now the only question is Lirwen. How am I to punish you? Because of your carelessness, we lost a week.”

“’m sorry.” she whispered looking down at her lap.

“hmm. Perhaps your punishment has already been served. My head healer and blade, both tell me of your “fondness” for needles. Maybe you will think next time about hiding something like that again in lieu of all the shots you might need otherwise.”

“yes sir.”

“Good. Now tell me. Do you feel up to a walk and maybe some talking?”

“Where are we going?” asked Lirwen with curiosity.

“The first village. We spent the week traveling to the farthest of the villages I have chosen and we will spend the next two weeks slowly making our way back to Atlantis while stopping at other villages I have chosen along the way. If you are up to it, we shall begin. The village is already waiting for us.”

“Re…really?”

“Yes. Are you ready?”

“uh…I need to change and my hair and!!!” Shooting up to rush into the bathroom as her mind became consume with first appearances, Lirwen was stopped and pulled the other way when Todd and Vincent hooked their arms beneath her own and dragged her out of the room. “But I..!”

“You look fine Lirwen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading this story!


	6. Negotiations/ Proving One's Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's tense. Never before have the Wraith willingly come down to a Village with the intentions of Peace. Well at least not one where the Village got anything good out of it before. Lirwen has her work cut out for her. Not only with the Village but with Todd and his hive. Can she prove to the Wraith that she's more than just another Atlantian who talks big?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Blue_Night for pushing me to continue writing! She's always so willing to let me bounce ideas off of her, I couldn't do it without her! Thanks!

“uh…we..wel…welcome. My name is Svein. I am the leader of this village.” said the slightly round man standing confused and scarred before the imposing figures of the Wraith entourage. Behind him the village people stood scared, each of them tense, prepared to run should darts begin to rain from the sky.

“Svein, I have a desire to speak with you and the leaders of the other villages immediately concerning something that could be the start of a prosperous life for you and your people.” said Todd in his imposing, stern voice that he used on most humans.

“WE WILL NOT BECOME WORSHIPERS!!!” yelled someone from the crowd before the people started to shout in agreement, which instantly made the wraith in the entourage, minus Todd and Vincent, go into attack positions that immediately silenced that protest. Raising his hand, the Wraith returned to their normal less non threatening pose.

“We have not come to make you into worshipers.” assured Todd before he reached behind his back and grasped Lirwen’s arm, gently pulling her to stand in front of him. “Introduce yourself.” he said quietly to her, noticing how all eyes turned to her immediately.

“uh…um…Oh drat.” Sighing, she walked forward away from Todd and the others, much to their annoyance, before she stood before Svein, her hand held out in a greeting. “Hello Mr. Svein. My name is Lirwen MacLaren and I am from Atlantis. I have come with High Commander Todd and some of his crew here in order to discuss the possibility of an alliance. It would help open trade with Atlantis while also giving you and your people protection from cullings and attack, among other things. Would you be willing to sit down with the other village leaders and see if we can work out something to the benefit of all of us?”

Completely speechless, both the village people and Wraith entourage looked on in shock as the surprised village leader looked at her, then Todd, then her again before he smiled slowly and gently took her hand.

“If it means protection and prosperity for my people, I am more than willing to speak with you Miss MacLaren. Please, you and your entourage come with me and I shall send for the others.”

“Thank you Mr. Svein.”

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“How would you protect us from cullings?” asked one of the leaders while the others nodded their heads in concession.

“How do you deal with your criminals?” replied Lirwen seriously, looking at them in turn.

“May I ask why you wish to know that?”

“You asked how we would protect you from cullings. In order to answer that question truthfully, I must know how you deal with your criminals.”

“We…depending upon their severity, criminals are dealt with either time in the mines or mass execution.”

“Explain please.”

“About twice a year we gather together for mass executions of those who have committed heinous crimes. Those with less severe crimes spend a determined amount of time in the mines and if they cause too much trouble then they are added to the group for mass execution.”

“Why the mass execution? Why not do it as they come?”

“Twice a year we hold a celebration with the other villages. It is a celebration of life and death. In the morning marriages are performed, new babes are given their names before the others. We celebrate the joining of the villages and families and welcome all, remembering how much of a blessing life is. At night we celebrate and mourn death. We celebrate the removal of those who bring harm to our peace from society and mourn the deaths of our loved ones. Until the moon is high we sing and dance to send on our dearly departed before the villages depart once more and our soldiers commence with the executions followed by the disposing of the bodies.”

“I see. How many would you normally say are lined up for the executions?”

“From all of the villages? I would estimate close to six hundred each time. We bring nine villages together and each are just as large as the one we are in now, some even more so. May I ask now why it is you wanted to know?”

“As long as the criminals are present for the celebration and gone by the following morning, your people do not care about them correct?”

“Miss MacLaren, am I presumptuous to assume that you are suggesting you collect the criminals to be executed for feeding?”

“You are not presumptuous and yes you are correct. As part of the recompense for protection, no culling, trade and becoming part of the alliance, we would ask that you hand over those to be executed to the Wraith within the alliance as well. I am sure we could even set it up so that they would be retrieved once the celebration is over.” said Lirwen as she leveled the leader with a calculating gaze. Several whispers from the other leaders had arisen, many of them shaking their heads in refusal of such a thing before Svein held up his hand, quieting them all down before he addressed Lirwen who was sitting beside Todd with her bodyguard and three others behind them.

“You do not understand the weight of what it is you ask Miss MacLaren.”

“I understand perfectly Mr. Svein. Every six months your people gather to be rid of criminals who have killed others, caused mayhem and destruction to the harm of their neighbors and other unspeakable acts I dare not voice. Now tell me, would you rather have their meaningless lives replace those who actually contribute to the world or would you rather continue the senseless culling of those who are good in place of the evil. We would only take those you bring to the celebration for execution twice a year. That is all. Other than that, the cullings will stop and your people will have no need to fear the Wraith any longer. Your planet is within a protected territory that is guarded by hives of the alliance and Atlantis. All of the hives would keep to an oath and promise to protect you and lend aid when needed as well as Atlantis.”

“And what if this alliance falls through? What if Wraith and Humans become enemies again?” said one of the leaders.

“I can assure you that the alliance is a success.” said Todd with his head held high. “You will have no need to fear the hives under my command, especially if you offer up the evil of your villages to us.”

“But still, there is no proof that the alliance is working.”

“I am from Atlantis and here I stand with High Commander Todd who commands the thirteen Wraith hives that are part of the alliance. As you can clearly understand, thirteen Wraith hives equals a lot of Wraith to feed and they can just as easily come and cull your village with no remorse as they have been doing for the last several thousands of years. However we are choosing to go about this in a more peaceful way by asking you to simply offer up those you wish to be rid of in exchange for protection, trade and so much more. Do not honestly tell me that you would rather protect the murderers and rapists of your villages then those who do no harm?”

“No my lady, I just…”

“Just what? Is it the fact that they will be fed upon that upsets you so? That they will help feed part of the force that will come to your aid in times of crisis and protect you from other hives seeking to cull you without a thought to who it is they are harming?”

“No my lady.”

“Then why do you hesitate?”

“I do not hesitate my lady, but the people. They might not take kindly to such a deal.” Staring at Svein with a blank expression for a moment, Lirwen thought for a second before she spoke up once more.

“Then let us ask them what they think. Can you call a meeting of your people immediately?” Eyes wide open now, the leaders looked at each other before Svein nodded his head.

“I shall call together those within my village and we shall address them Miss MacLaren. Would you be so gracious as to explain to them what it is you have said to us?”

“Yes, I would be willing to do that.”

“Good. Then I shall go and make the call.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“People! People please! Calm down!” cried Svein as he grabbed everyone’s attention. Slowly, the commotion in the crowd died down until it was silent and looking at the gathered crowd, Svein smiled reassuringly at them. “Now, as you know we were blessed with some special guests today. May I introduce Miss Lirwen MacLaren, a representative of Atlantis and High Commander Todd who commands thirteen hives and their entourage.” The crowd was silent as they looked at the new faces standing beside the leaders of the villages before Svein spoke once more. “Now, I have gathered you here because the decision I and the other leaders must make involve all of you and therefore we wish to let you hear what they have to say and then there shall be a vote.” Hushed whispers rose through the crowd and holding out his arm, they watched as Lirwen and Todd stepped up beside their leader. Waiting a moment for the crowd to calm down, Lirwen smiled reassuringly before she took a deep breath.

“My name is Lirwen MacLaren. I am a representative of Atlantis and beside me is High Commander Todd and some of his subordinates. We have come with an offering of peace that will benefit not only us but your people as well. The offer is for your villages to become a part of our alliance. We would like to open trade with your people and shall also offer aid and support in the future during crisis’ along with protection from future cullings. In short, your people would no longer need to fear the Wraith of the alliance and the hive in orbit will come to protect you in case an outsider hive tries to attack.” All in a rush, an excited murmur broke through the crowd. The chance to be free of cullings was almost a dream the people had never dared to hope for before. “However,” said Lirwen, breaking the murmur almost as fast as it had started. “There is one main item that we ask for in return. Your leaders have informed me of the bi-yearly celebration you hold and the criminals that are executed at such time. If you join the alliance, we would ask that the criminals who have committed such heinous crimes to warrant death be handed over to us once the celebration has come to an end.” Raising her hand when some of the people started to fret and others began to grow angry, Lirwen continued to speak. “I understand it is a difficult bargain to make however I will state to you what I stated to your leaders. We are offering much to your people including peace and lives without fear. In return, we ask that you give up your murderers and rapists. The people who have harmed their neighbors with no regard or concern to their lives. We ask that you help feed part of the force that will protect you and help you from enemies and other Wraith outside of the alliance that would gladly come and cull you all with no thought to who it is they are taking, be it good or evil. We would only collect them twice a year, once the celebration is over. Is that something you could all be agreeable to?”

Standing tall, she watched as the crowd talked animatedly, trying to weigh the pros and cons of such a deal before Svein stepped forward and drew their attention once more. “People! I wish there was more time I could give you but I am afraid that I and the others need an answer from you now. If you are for this alliance, if you are for giving our heinous criminals to the Wraith in exchange for no more cullings and peace, then let your voices be heard now!” Eyes widening in disbelief, Lirwen inwardly cheered in happiness when a loud roar of cheer rang from the crowd, more than three fourths of the crowd’s hands raised in support of such a deal. “And all those opposed?” The cheer that rang was small and smiling in relief that it wasn’t going to turn into a fight, Svein and the other leaders nodded their heads in consensus before they turned towards Lirwen and Todd, large smiles on their faces. “My friends, you have yourself a deal.” Raising his head and squaring his shoulders, Todd stepped forward and held out his non feeding hand to which Svein took hesitantly but still firmly, shaking hands with the High Wraith Commander.

“Welcome to the Alliance.”


	7. The Right to Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd and Vincent duke it out over who holds the right to claim Lirwen. Will Todd win, or Vincent? Who knows, maybe Lirwen will decide she doesn't want either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am so sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter. I will state, I am not abandoning any of my stories, so please continue to read them. Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading my stories and pushing me to update. I couldn't do it without your constant encouragement! Thank you! :)

“Lirwen we have returned.” said Todd as he looked at the woman sitting beside him. Once they had written up a contract for the collecting of their death row inmates, as Lirwen had put it, Todd and his entourage had told Svein and the other leaders that they would send another representative from Atlantis to negotiate trade agreement with them the next day. After trading goodbyes, the entourage had departed back to their transport and Lirwen had sat heavily upon one of the side benches while Todd sat beside her and her bodyguard stood in front of her while the others that had come with them boarded. Taking off into the sky, the group had remained silent until they landed and standing to make their way off, they all froze when they noticed that Lirwen had yet to move.

Looking at her, Todd and the others could immediately see why. Apparently, she was still recovering and had used all of her energy during the negotiation with Svein and the others before giving into her exhaustion on the way back and falling asleep. Watching as she slept, Todd chuckled a bit before he motioned for her bodyguard to pick her up.

‘Take her back to her room and have the head healer check her hand again. I want to be absolutely sure that nothing has happened to it.’

‘Yes High Commander.’

Carrying the sleeping woman through the halls of the hive, the large Wraith that had carried the title of Vincent, found himself growling in warning at any Wraith he passed that even dared to glimpse at the slumbering female. Making it to the room, he met with the Head Healer and his assistant at the door before he motioned for them to follow him in.

‘Lay her upon the bed. Can you tell me if she did anything strenuous today?’

‘She did nothing extraneous today other than walking and speaking before an entire village and several leaders.’

‘I see. She must still be exhausted then. How did the negotiations go?’

‘Far better than we had expected. If Lirwen had not stepped in I do not believe the negotiations would have gone over so smoothly. Due to her, we have about twelve hundred humans that the planet shall give up willingly over the year. Six hundred twice a year.’

‘Twelve hundred?!’ asked the head healer surprised. ‘Surely you are over exaggerating.’

‘I exaggerate not. The villages hold a bi-yearly celebration where they bring their most heinous criminals together and execute them. The leaders estimated that each celebration yields about six hundred at a time to be executed and since it is not a spectator part, it has been agreed that at the end of the celebration they shall be picked up by the hive in orbit during that time.’

‘I see. Only the first planet and already the results are promising. That only means we shall have to make Lirwen here gets her rest so she can do so again on the next planet.’

‘Agreed. How is her hand?’ said Todd stepping into the room.

‘High Commander.’ replied the three wraith as they bowed to their superior in respect before going back to their tasks.

‘Her hand is fine. While she is still unable to use it at the moment, I do not believe it will give her a problem. As long as she keeps it still.’ he added as an afterthought.

‘What can you do to ensure this?’

‘Nothing. The scab needs to be aired and cleaned every day and placing a hard cast over her hand to ensure stillness would only complicate the matter.’

‘I see. How is she otherwise?’

‘Exhausted. Plenty of rest and some hearty meals should help her recover. I am sure that in a few hours she’ll be up and walking around. A tour of the hive would suffice, do you not think High Commander?’

‘Hmm perhaps. But we will see about that when she wakes.’

‘High Commander.’ said Lirwen’s bodyguard as he looked at Todd. ‘As she is sleeping, I request an audience with you private.’

‘What is this concerning?’ asked Todd with a growl as he had a suspicion.

‘Please High Commander. Let us speak in private.’ insisted the large Wraith. After a moment’s consideration, Todd slowly nodded his head.

‘Fine, but let us do so in one of the private training rooms. I find a spar would be welcomed.’

‘Yes High Commander.’ Turning to leave, Todd stopped at the door before he addressed the two Wraith still in the room.

‘I trust you can part with your assistant for a while.’ he said to the Head Healer.

‘I shall have him watch over her.’

‘Good.’

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‘Now my Head Blade. Tell me what this matter is that you wish to speak about.’ said Todd as he pulled off his commander’s jacket and shirt, while he waited for the large Wraith to speak.

‘I wish to pursue a courtship with Lirwen MacLaren.’ said the Wraith as he squared his shoulders and got right to the point. Not even missing a beat while he removed his boots, Todd snarled in warning.

‘No.’

‘You have not placed a claim on her, High Commander. According to our laws, if I so desire I can claim her right now with or without your permission. I am asking you to court her as a form of courtesy in light of the alliance. It is nothing more than a formality and warning to my future intentions.’

‘My you have grown impudent.’ said Todd as he stood, ready to beat the Wraith into his rightful position of subservience. ‘Not that it is any of your concern, but I said no because I intend to place a claim on Lirwen myself once she is fully recovered and able to give me a well thought out answer.’

‘She is able to make that decision now and I intend to ask her when next I see her.’

‘If you see her. She resides in my rooms or did you forget that. All I need to do is forbid you from entering them and you will never see her again.’

‘You forget that I am one of the few you can count on explicitly for her protection in this alliance or do you intend to keep her a prisoner in your rooms for the rest of her stay?’  

‘There are others I can count on and if I deem it necessary to keep her sealed away than I shall do so. You have only been acquainted with her for little more than a week. I have worked with and lived with her for more than three months. She trusts me, she does not trust you.’

‘She trusts me to care for her. To feed her, clothe her, bathe her, protect her. I have held her during her fevered dreams, comforted her when she was scared or fretting, kept her calm during the worst of her sickness. She has spoken to me of things you will never hear from her lips. She trusts me far more than she trusts you.’ Knowing that he was walking on a thin line, the Head Blade continued to make his point, hoping that his High Commander would secede Lirwen to him.

‘You are blind. She puts her trust in the delusion of this Vincent character not you. Do not think I have not noticed how she reacts around you when her fevers begin to dissipate. Once she has fully healed, you will be back to a simple protector of whom she shall treat with no more familiarity than someone she has just met. She will never accept your claim unless you force her.’

‘And she will accept yours? She has confided in me her worries about the future of the alliance. How she fears she will make another mistake in your intentions and get herself hurt more than a simple burn. The odds of her saying no to you are just as great as mine.’ Bracing himself as his High Commander jumped at him with one of his hands poised in attack to draw blood, the two drew into a fight with such fierceness and murderous intent that it quickly drew a crowd. Drawing away from each other so they could plan their next attack, Todd snarled at his Head Blade before he smirked a wicked grin. ‘I’ll tell you what. We both want the same thing, so let us fight for it. First one to subdue the other backs off with no consequences or change in power. Agreed?’

‘Agreed.’ Roaring at each other the two charged once more before they came together, claws and fists flying as they pulled out all of their years of experience for a prize they desired more than they had ever desired any human they had met during the thousands of years they lived.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Turning on her side, Lirwen blinked her eyes open, her lungs inhaling deeply as she forced the sleep from her body. Taking a minute to look about, she stared at the far wall containing an array of weapons that looked like a collection of sorts before a large fur rug resting on the floor before she pushed herself up and looked for her bodyguard. What she found startled her, as a Wraith she clearly remembered as one of the ones that came to help give her shots stood before her with a glass of water.

“You are awake.” he said, clearly unsure of what to say before he noticed her placing her hand on the bed to transfer her weight. Quickly reaching out, he grasped her wrist before she could do so, startling her slightly. “It is all right. I am merely stopping you from injuring your hand once more. You will rip the scab if you are not careful.”

“oh.” she said softly looking away from him.

“Here. You should drink so you do not become dehydrated.” Handing over the glass, the healer watched as she drank part of the glass before she handed it back to him.

“thank you. Where…where is my bodyguard?” she asked curiously.

“He and the High Commander are in the training rooms. He desired to speak with the High Commander over something privately and have been gone ever since.”

“How long have they been gone?”

“Approximately three hours.” Frowning, Lirwen looked at the assistant for a moment. Something about what he had said didn’t sound right. “Is everything all right?” asked the healer after a moment.

“I don’t know.” said Lirwen shaking her head. “Something doesn’t feel right. Can you take me to them? I need to see them.”

“Miss MacLaren, I do not know if you are allowed to leave the rooms yet. My superior wishes to check over your health once more and even then the High Commander would need to give the final say.”

“Please?” she asked, that nagging feeling her mind increasing. “I need to see them. Now. It can’t wait.” Pushing herself up from the bed, Lirwen moved past the flustered healer and towards the door, knowing that he would only repeat himself. As the door opened, she paused, staring into the chest of the Head Healer who looked at her with a raised eye ridge.

“Is there a reason you are in such a hurry Miss MacLaren?” he asked taking a step forward, forcing her back into the room. Hoping she would get further with him, she spoke again, her worry clearly showing in her voice now.

“I need to see Todd and Vincent. Now! Please take me to them!” she pleaded, the feeling only increasing the longer she remained in the room. Looking at her with a calculating eyes, the Head Healer noticed that she didn’t even take note of her slip of the tongue, calling her bodyguard by the name she called out during her hallucinations and see the panic setting in, he reluctantly nodded his head.

“I shall take you to them. Come and remember to stay close to me. Do not run off.” he said, his voice stern in warning.

“Yes sir.” she replied, happy that he was giving in. Motioning for his assistant to trail behind them, the Head Healer led the way into the hall, calling for several drones to come escort them as they moved closer and closer to where the High Commander and Head Blade were.

As they approached, the Head Healer frowned. He could feel an intense amount of anger and rage coming from where they were headed and the further down the hall they went, the more crowded it became until he grabbed the attention of a high ranking officer. ‘What is going on?’ he questioned.

‘The High Commander and Head Blade are fighting for the right to a prize.’ replied the Wraith. ‘They have been going at it for three hours.’

‘What is the prize?’ asked the Head Healer, fearing that he already knew the answer. Looking past him, the Wraith locked eyes with Lirwen and grinned.

‘Her.’

“What is happening?” asked Lirwen, turning away from the grinning Wraith. “Why are there so many gathered?”

“Apparently the High Commander and Head Blade are in the midst of a “rough training session”. Nothing to be concerned about. Come, let us head back to your room.”

“No, I need to see them!” The determination in her eyes was unmistakable and sighing the Head Blade turned towards the other Wraith.

‘Help me clear the hall.’

‘You are taking orders from a human woman?’ asked the officer in revulsion.

‘She is not just any woman. She has secured the first part of the alliance for us, including Atlantis’ further cooperation and a food source. She is working on the cure for our feeding problem and houses the High Commander when they are in Atlantis and on top of all of that she is the High Commander’s guest who is to be treated with respect. Now, clear the hall so that we may get to the room or I will pull rank on you and have you sent to the holding cells for punishment. Do you understand?’ Looking at the Head Healer with an appraising look, the Wraith’s grin only widened as he nodded his head slowly.

‘Of course.’ Turning, he quickly took control of those gathered, watching as they moved to the side in an orderly fashion before he turned back to the Head Healer and held out his arm in welcome. ‘As you requested.’ Looking at the Wraith with a weary eye that he hid behind his annoyance and concern for the situation, the Head Healer nodded his head before he motioned for the small entourage behind him to follow, aware that the Wraith’s eyes never left his back as they continued down the hall.

Coming upon the room, the Head Healer cringed as the sound of fists landing upon flesh echoed through the room and the scent of blood filled his nose. Apparently they were trying to fight to the death even though the officer had informed him that they were merely fighting to subdue each other. They must have really wanted their prize. Stirring from his thoughts when he heard a gasp, he turned just in time to see Lirwen rush past him and his assistant fail at catching her.

“STOP IT!!! TODD, VINCENT!!!”

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were close, so close to seeing a victor. Hours had passed and they had fought hard, their bodies covered in blood and slowly healing cuts and bruises as they strained to keep up with the various wounds they had given to each other. And just as they were preparing to land the final blow, they froze when a panicked, pain filled voice filled the air.

Turning their heads, they stared at Lirwen and the group of Wraith behind her. Her eyes were wide, tears streaming down her face as she took in their appearance, her chest heaving as she fought the panic of the situation before the two looked at each other and relaxed their poses, the fighting on a stand still for the moment.

“What is going on?! Why are you two beating the shit out of each other?!”

“It is nothing to concern yourself with Lirwen. Your bodyguard and I were merely having a training session. It does not due well for us to allow our skills to diminish no matter how busy our schedules are.” said Todd as he tried to ease her worry a bit, but she didn’t fall for it.

“I wasn’t born yesterday! Don’t lie to me!” Tilting his head with a smirk at her quick wit, Todd turned to the others behind her waiting just inside the room and in the hallway before he made a motion with his hand.

“Leave us.”

“Yes High Commander.” they replied before the room was cleared of all but the three of them. Once the door had closed, the two Wraith allowed some of their weariness to show through before they squared their shoulders and gave Lirwen their complete attention.

“Why were you two fighting?” she asked, her breathing calming down slowly as her mind started to register that they weren’t going to go at it once more with her in the room.

“That is a complicated answer Lirwen and I can see that you do not have the strength to listen to it. Why do we not escort you back to the room so you can rest some more.”

“Stop trying to change the subject. I am fine. Now answer my question. Why were you two fighting?” Watching as the two Wraith looked at each other once more, Lirwen felt a small amount of anger begin to well up within her. What were they hiding?

‘Shall we approach this a different way?’

‘You suggest letting her choose?’

‘It is her decision in the end.’

‘True.’ Nodding their heads, the two moved to stand next to each other, their bodies straight, drawn to their full heights so she would understand the seriousness of what they were about to tell her. “Wraith law is complicated. Normally in matters of claiming a mate, often times the two competing would fight. The victor would then claim the prize. In the case of this matter, the prize is you.” said Todd getting straight to the point.

“wh…what?” asked Lirwen completely flabbergasted.

“The High Commander and I were fighting for the right to court and claim you as our mate.” replied Vincent, hoping that had clarified it for her. “However, you interrupted us just before we found out who was the victor and now as a result, we leave that decision to you.”

“Lirwen.” began Todd. “Who do you wish to court you?” Waiting patiently, the two were surprised when she stormed up to them and hit them both as hard as she could upon their chests. For them it was nothing, but they were surprised by the force behind the hits and the anger that was coming from her.

“I am not a piece of meat for you two to fight over. Nor am I a worshiper you can take whenever you please and do what you will!” she said.

“Lirwen you were not listening.” said Todd softly as he ran a hand through her hair, growling lightly when she smacked his hand away. “We were fighting for the right to court you. We would never take you unwillingly and we would never force you into a mating if it was not your desire. We were merely fighting for the right to approach you and state our desires.” Eyes watching her every move, the two watched as she sunk to the floor and sat before she placed her head in her good hand and groaned.

“You two are idiots.” she mumbled, not surprised when they both growled before they joined her on the floor. “You beat the shit out of each other just so you could have the right to ask me a question. No guarantee that I would answer the way you wanted me to either. I don’t know whether to be flattered or worried for both of your sanities.”  

“Think what you will Lirwen, but this is not only law but tradition. During the times when queens were looking to sire more children, she would search for the strongest male she could find. Those of high rank or wishing to move up would fight to submission, sometimes to the death for the right to procreate with her and the victor would do so until she decided it was time to choose another and spread her genes.” said Todd, remembering his youth when he had done the same thing.

“but I am not a queen. nor am I ready for children.” The resounding chuckles just made her groan again, before she laid back on the floor.

“We know that.” said Vincent. “However, the same rules apply for two Wraith seeking the same mate. Such a bond is not taken lightly due to the fact that Wraith finding a mate is rare. We only chose one and are completely devoted to them until death separates us.”

“oh.”

“Agreed. Now though, we ask that you choose. Who will you allow to court you?” Waiting in silence for a moment, the two were surprised when she spoke.

“I can’t choose.”

“What?!” the two replied in unison.

“I can’t choose. Both of you have treated me wonderfully and you both have different qualities that the other lacks. Not to mention, I don’t know if I’m ready for a relationship yet. I haven’t exactly had the best track record and what would Mr. Woolsey and John say when we got back?!”

“What they say does not matter. To be honest, it might be wise to have a mating between Wraith and Atlantians. Such bondings have brought humans together for eons have they not?” asked Todd, thinking back to some of the history books he had read about Earth that John had lent him during his time on Earth in the holding cell.

“yes, but…”

“You desire for the alliance to succeed. What better way to ensure that?” inquired Vincent.

“But…”

“Decide Lirwen.” they said together.

“I don’t know. You’re both busy Wraith and high ranking. I couldn’t ask either of you to shirk your duties in order to cater to my whims like staying in Atlantis sometimes versus a hive or making sure I was safe at all times. Sleeping beside me, comforting me when it was needed, even just loving me! I’m human, I need a relationship, socialization, physical contact and reassurance. I don’t want to be with someone who can’t provide that whether willing or not and I don’t want to burden either of you with it as well.”

“True, but I can guarantee that our bond will not be the first within the alliance, which means that things will change in order to help our human mates adjust and find comfort. It will take some time, but it will happen.” answered Todd.

“Yes, our mates are our first priorities. You wouldn’t need to worry.” added Vincent.

“Now, enough stalling. Choose.”

“I can’t.”

“Lirwen, what do you need from us to decide?” asked Todd, grasping her chin so she could look at him.

“I…I’m not sure. Like I said, I’m new to relationships. I don’t know.” Staring back down at her lap, she played with the hem of her dress, not noticing the two who were sharing a silent conversation before they nodded their heads in agreement and stood before they offered their hands to Lirwen. “Where are we going?” she asked.

“You and I are returning to our room and Vincent to his. We are going to get cleaned up and then in an hour, Vincent shall join us and we will have dinner together.”

“oh…ok.”

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Eat all of it Lirwen.” said Todd as he pushed her plate back towards her.

“Todd, I haven’t been eating much the past week. Do you really expect my appetite to come back just like that?” Thinking for a moment, Todd shook his head.

“No I suppose not. However I will make you a deal. You can either try to eat some more, or we can go back to our earlier discussion.”

“Then I guess we should talk, cause I can’t eat anymore.”

“Very well. Now, let’s see. Where did we leave off? Oh yes. What do you need from us in order to decide?”

“Like I said I don’t know. I don’t know what you guys can show me that I haven’t already seen from you. You’re both protective, strong, cunning, you make sure I feel at ease with you although it’s a little tense in the beginning. You both comfort me when I need it, eat with me when you’re here, hold me at night when I sleep and you take charge in situations that could be dangerous for me. Those are all good qualities but you guys have also shown me some parts that I do not like. I don’t like it when you constantly play games Todd or when you hold me down with the healers Vincent. I mean, I can understand your boredom Todd and the need for me to accept the medicine the healers give me Vincent, but at least calm down the jokes and hold my hand instead of holding me down.”

“We can do that.” said Todd as Vincent nodded his head in agreement.

“yay.” she replied softly, before Vincent spoke.

“Our qualities are not what is bothering you, is it Lirwen.”

“no.”

“Then tell us what is.” ordered Todd gently, knowing that when she thought she was burdening others, she would keep her mouth shut most of the time.

“the alliance. What if I mate with one of you and the alliance falls through? You’ll take me with you whether I’m willing or not. Won’t you. I’ll become a worshiper instead of your mate.” she said, voicing a very valid point. Yes, if she mated with one of them and the alliance fell through they would keep her with them, whether she screamed to be returned to Atlantis or not, though she would never become a worshiper. They would never allow that. However, they couldn’t tell her the entire truth.

“No. If the alliance fell through we would ask after your desires and then proceed from there. If you desired to return to Atlantis than we would do so. And if you decided to remain with us, you would never become a worshiper. Do you understand?”

“yes.”

“Good. Now, back to choosing. What is something you have desired for in a mate?” Watching her groan in exasperation, Todd and Vincent both smirked as she shook her head, opening her mouth to speak. “And do not say I don’t know. Think about it for a minute.” Sitting in her chair at the table between the two, Lirwen laid her head back, staring at the ceiling as she thought for a while before her cheeks flushed and her eyes grew wide. Noticing this, Todd and Vincent leaned towards her, watching as she sat up in her chair and lowered her head trying to hide behind her hair. “What are you thinking?”

“nothing.” she said quickly, shaking her head but a new scent assaulting their senses, told them exactly what she was thinking.

“Lirwen.” began Vincent. “Have you never experienced sexual pleasure before?” Blush deepening, Lirwen shook her head slowly before she spoke.

“never from someone else.” Wondering why they were asking her about this, Lirwen felt a shiver crawl up her spine when two pleased growls echoed in her ears before a set of hands wrapped around her and lifted her from the chair. “PUT ME DOWN!”

“But of course.” said Todd before he set her on the floor and grasped her wrists, pulling them over her head.  

“What are you guys doing?” she asked wearily, her eyes staring into Todd’s twinkling ones before she felt a hand at her back, grasping the zipper to her dress. Stiffening, the look in her eyes went from weary to panic as the sound of the zipper descending filled their ears. “guys stop. I’m not ready for this.”

“Let us show you pleasure Lirwen. You may not understand at the moment, but pleasure is a big part of a relationship. You never having experienced it creates the perfect opportunity for Vincent and I to give you something else that could very well be the determining factor.”

“but…” Pausing when she felt a breath on her ear, Lirwen blushed once more when Vincent’s voice sounded.

“You are just as beautiful when last I saw you. Do not be embarrassed about your body or the pleasure we will bestow upon it.” Gentle lips descended upon her ear before it trailed down her jaw to her neck. They were warm and light and Lirwen couldn’t stop her eyes from fluttering shut or the increase of her breathing as her heart sped up at the new sensation.

Lowering her arms to her side since she wasn’t going to try to struggle any more, Todd slowly ran his hands up to her shoulders before he grasped the dress’ sleeves and started to pull them down, her breasts being revealed to him. Staring at the perfect mounds for a moment, Todd growled pleased when he reached out a hand to cup one, the heavy weight resting in his palm as he ran the pad of his thumb over the dusky bud, watching it harden beneath his touch.

‘Kiss her.’ Looking at Vincent who locked eyes with him, Todd nodded his head before he trailed his hand cupping her breast up to her neck while he wrapped the other about her back and pulled her towards him, his lips claiming hers.

‘Gasp.’ Gasping, Lirwen placed her hands upon Todd’s shoulders as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, tasting the flavor of the berries that still lingered from her dinner, completely unaware as to what Vincent was doing. Hooking his fingers into the waist of the dress and her panties, the large Wraith slowly pulled the cloth down over her hips, baring her backside to him before he continued down her legs till the articles rested upon the floor. The second they were off, the two Wraith picked her up and moved onto the bed, placing her in the middle, completely bare to their eyes.

‘Mine.’ they both thought as they took in the sight, enjoying the flushed tone of her skin, her heaving breasts and dazed eyes that stared up at them with the beginnings of desire. Trailing their eyes down, they looked towards her core only to pause when she placed her hands over her mound before she turned her head to the side and blushed in embarrassment, clarity coming back to her.

“Lirwen, move your hands.” said Todd gently.

“I…I’ve never…” Leaning down, Todd kissed her forehead before he trailed down to her ear, his hand resting upon one of her wrists while Vincent grabbed the other.

“There is always a first time, Lirwen. Just relax.” Assaulting her face and neck with soft kisses, Todd slowly overwhelmed her once more until he and Vincent were able to pull her arms away and under their bodies to hold them still before they trailed their hands down over her stomach and across her legs.

Lightly playing with the patch of soft hair, Vincent purred in content as he watched Lirwen arch up into Todd’s mouth as he laved at her breasts before he moved his hand down further and between her legs, running a finger over her slit. “Ah!” Jumping at the new sensation, Todd and Vincent quickly pushed her back onto the bed, purrs reverberating deep in their chests to calm her down once more before they each grabbed a leg and pulled them apart, placing each on their hips to keep her open. “mmm…”

“shh. Just relax.” Going back to running their hands over her body, Todd and Vincent silently dueled for who would get to taste her first. In the end Todd pulled rank and Vincent regrettably conceded, moving to cup her chin before he claimed her lips and began to massage her breasts while Todd trailed down till he was placing her leg over his shoulder.

“mmmm…” Chest heaving as she felt the warm breath on her core, Lirwen tensed once more, before she moaned loudly into Vincent’s mouth as Todd attacked her core, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. “ooohhh!”

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She was on cloud nine. Everything was dizzy and her body felt so light, pleasure filling her to the core as she felt hands run up and down her body, cupping her breasts, memorizing her curves, enjoying the feel of her soft silken skin while lips lefts their claim, marking her with small bites and licks that had her arching into them for more. But what was truly driving her over the edge was the attention to her core. She never knew that such pleasure could emanate from there and with every soft caress whether it was from a hot tongue or skilled fingers, she felt the coil in her stomach wind more and more until it broke, sending her screaming into the room in pleasure while the hands continued to stroke and the lips continued to claim until she was a limp heap upon the bed between two strong bodies.

Panting as she came down, the two bodies slowly caressed her skin until she warily opened her eyes and stared up at them dazedly. They had brought her twice, each taking their turn to bring her to completion and now they lay on either side of her, desire coursing through their bodies with the need to find their own release within her. However, they both knew that only one would get his wish and they were starting to become impatient no matter how much they tried to ignore the need to press her and now that her eyes were open, their patience was gone.

“Lirwen.” purred Todd into her ear. “Are you able to decide now?” Almost immediately, she shook her head that no she couldn’t and sighing, they laid their heads on her shoulders. What could they do to get her to decide? Going back and forth the two conversed while Lirwen started to doze off, her energy spent once more before she turned on her side and curled into Vincent’s chest, her head resting on his arm.

Looking up at Todd with a smug smirk, Vincent was about to make a remark when they both froze again. Lirwen’s hands were reaching out, searching for something behind her and grasping Todd’s arm, she tugged on it persistently until he pressed up against her back and wrapped his arm about her waist. Fully content now, Lirwen smiled softly as she fell into a deep sleep, her lips parting to whisper two words.

“my wraith.”

The silence between the two was thick until Todd spoke, locking eyes with Vincent. ‘It has not been done in many millennia and certainly not with a human, but a three way mating is not unheard of.’

‘You suggest we share her?’

‘She’s not going to decide and knowing her, if she can’t make a decision than she will chose neither. So either we share her or we lose her. You decide.’

‘How would this three way work?’

‘When we mate with her, you will move into my rooms and everything that is mine, save for what I expressly forbid, will be yours as well as hers. It shall be an equal relationship. You will be above my second but he will still be the second in command. It will be just like a normal mating only with a third partner. Lirwen being our main focus. Do you agree?’

‘I can see no better way to make sure that Lirwen will be absolutely protected no matter what. Yes, I agree.’ Nodding their heads in bargain, the two Wraith raised their hands that they had wrapped around Lirwen and clasped each other’s shoulders, making a silent pact that they would cooperate for the sake of the human female.

“cold…” murmured Lirwen as she squirmed a bit before the two returned their arms, that left her sighing in content. Chuckling, the two Wraith only strengthened their resolve that making the agreement was the right thing to do. Lirwen was theirs, there was no doubt about that.  


	8. Uh...Surprise?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three weeks have passed and Lirwen and Todd have returned. Only now they have someone else with them and news that both John and Richard can't believe. Of course, trying to figure out sleeping arrangements is going to be an obstacle. Who knows what will happen.

“Miss MacLaren!” said Mr. Woolsey as she, Todd and Vincent climbed off of the transport they had taken from the hive down to Atlantis.  “It is good to see you whole and well.  High Commander Todd.” he said in greeting while he eyed the impressive Wraith standing behind him.

“Mr. Woolsey.  I presume that our three week absence from the Alliance went off without a hitch.” 

“Ah yes.” said Mr. Woolsey as he scratched the back of his head.  “To be honest, I expected a lot of different problems to arise but your Commanders decided to take a step on their own.”

“Oh?” replied Todd with a shark like grin.  “Please, continue.  I am curious to know about this step.”

“Well, after the first week, they started appearing on the docks.  One at a time.  They each asked to partake in a meal with both John and I.”

“So you have finally met my Commanders formally have you?”

“uh, yes High Commander Todd.  We have.”

“Have your views of us changed at all?” The reddening of Richard’s cheeks answered that question for him and chuckling, Todd turned towards Vincent.  “Perhaps with the news we have to tell you, your views might change a bit more, considering it will mean the sealing of this Alliance.”

“What do you mean Todd?” asked John as he watched the large unknown Wraith move to stand on Lirwen’s other side.

“Richard Woolsey, Colonel Sheppard, I would like for you to meet Vincent.  He has been Lirwen’s guardian and protector while aboard my hive and now, he and I are soon to be mated to Lirwen.”

“WHAT?!”

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Lirwen what the hell were you thinking?!” asked John as he paced around in front of her.  Todd and Vincent had gone off with Richard to inform him of their progress with finding a solution to culling. 

“I don’t know what you’re so upset for?  This is a good thing.” said Lirwen quietly as she sat upon her couch. 

“Lirwen, mating with two Wraith?  Have you even been around them long enough to know whether or not you’ll be happy with them?  Wraith mate forever!  There is no such thing as divorce!”

“I know.”

“Lirwen…”

“I’ve grown fond of both of them.  Todd it has been growing for a while now and Vincent…when I was sick I had to rely on him for everything.  I was too weak to even walk on my own.”

“And that’s all fine and well, but to accept mating proposals from them?”

“John…” said Lirwen as she looked up at him, her eyes tired.  “If I didn’t say yes to both of them one of them would be dead now and then where would we be?”

“Lirwen if you’re going to mate with them simply so they don’t kill each other then you need to go and tell them no.  That is not a good reason to mate with someone, let alone two someones.”

“I know.”

“Then why?” asked John as he kneeled before her.  “Why would you do this?  I can see you’re not certain about the mating.”

“For the Alliance.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“John.  I can’t tell you the reason.  I’ve never been in a relationship before.  This is as new to me as the idea of actually accepting that nothing can be done.  All I know is that I like this.  They’re both kind to me, attentive, willing to listen to my ideas and help further them.  They’re both protective, I’m not restricted and on top of it all I don’t feel like I normally do with people.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been on a few dates.  They never turned out well.  I was always so shy, I felt the need to sink into myself.  I was so submissive.  Here…there’s none of that.  Todd and Vincent won’t allow it.  I may sink into myself but they encourage me to reemerge.  My wellbeing to them is always first.  During the past three weeks I’ve been so…free.  It’s nice.  I don’t want to lose it.”

“But mating them if you’re not sure is not the way to go about it.”

“I love them John.  I’ve never felt this way before, but I like it.  The way I feel for each of them is so….indescribable.  I feel so happy to be around them and to eat meals with them or just talk with them.  Watch as they train in the training rooms or use their several millennia worth of patience in teaching me new things.  It’s so hard to think about a future where they’re not there and it makes me panic because I’ve never felt this way before and I know it’s happening all so fast.”

“Then put off the mating for now.  At least until you’re more comfortable with this.  It sounds like you know everything you like about them but just wait a while longer.  There a things that are bound to come to the surface that I’m sure you might like to know before you tie the knot.  Things you might not like about them that will make you think otherwise.”

“Yeah.”

“Promise me you’ll wait a little longer.”

“I will.”

“Good.  Now, tell me how the mission went?  Every detail including when you were sick.”

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“I must admit Lirwen, I have missed your cooking.” said Todd as he, Lirwen and Vincent sat eating within Lirwen’s apartment.  It had been a tiring day and after several discussions and talks and a scolding both from John and Richard for Lirwen and threats to not force Lirwen into anything for Todd and Vincent, the meetings had come to an end and everyone had retired to their respectable rooms with the addition of Vincent coming to live with Lirwen and Todd in her apartment.

Lirwen blushed as Todd complimented her cooking while Vincent nodded his head in agreement having already started on his second bowl of the soup she had made.  He had to admit, even though he wasn’t too big on eating human food, Lirwen’s made him crave more and he happily indulged himself with it. 

“What is going to happen now?” asked Lirwen as she broke the silence while fetching Todd his second bowl. 

“What do you mean Lirwen?” asked Todd as the two Wraith gave her their attention. 

“With us.  What’s going to happen now?  Am I going to go live on the hive with you guys or are you both going to stay here with me or are we going to switch between the two?  What’s going to happen?” she asked her voice rushing as she tried to get her thoughts out.  However, she paused when a hand came to rest upon her shoulder, catching her attention. 

“Calm your thoughts Lirwen.” said Todd with a soothing voice as he watched her take a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “What you are concerned about is something we will need to discuss, but not right now.  At the moment let us just finish our meal and then retire for the night.  I am sure you are tired.”

“a little.” she mumbled with her eyes trained on her bowl.  “I’m full.  Do you guys want anymore?  If not, I’m going to put dinner away.” Together Todd and Vincent told her that no they didn’t want more before she stood and began to clean up, placing the leftover food in the fridge.  “I already set out extra towels for both of you in the bathroom.  I didn’t set out any sleep wear though.  I figured you guys had brought those this time.” 

“Thank you.” said Todd. 

“Um…Vincent…why don’t you shower first.  I need to talk to Todd about Kenny before bed.” 

“Alright.  I shall leave you two be.” said Vincent as he stood and made his way to the bathroom.  Once he was gone, Lirwen turned towards Todd as she grabbed his and Vincent’s plates. 

“Is everything alright Lirwen?” asked Todd.

“I’m fine.  Did…did Kenny make any progress while we were gone?”

“No, but he did verify our results and backup our formula.  He has even offered a few suggestions in the case that those do not work.”

“oh.”  Lirwen could hear Todd stand before she felt him pressing up against her back. 

“What is wrong?  Tell me.” he said, placing his hands upon her shoulders.

“Nothing is wrong.  I’m just…”

“Worried?”

“so much.” 

“Look at me.” 

“I need to finish the dishes.”

“Lirwen, look at me.”  Sighing, Lirwen stopped what she was doing and turned to face the old Wraith.  He really was quite handsome and the patience he exuded at all times when it came to just about anything drew her to him like a moth to the flame. In her book he was perfect and with Vincent beside him, she couldn’t have asked for more.  But it was what they were that made her fear for the future.  However, before she could allow her thoughts to travel too far into the deep end of her mind, Lirwen found herself pulled into an embrace and a rumbling chest echoing in her ear.  “You need to stop worrying about the future.” 

“but I…”

“Have done enough.  We have eight villages that will give up food to us freely and all of them are because of you.  With the projected numbers given, eight of our hives will no longer need to cull.  You have done wonders my future mate.  There is nothing for you to worry about.”

“but what if the Alliance doesn’t survive?”

“If the Alliance does not survive then it wasn’t because of anything you did.  You have done more for this Alliance in the few short months I have known you than in the entirety of the time this Alliance has been.  Apart from John Sheppard, you are one of the few my fellow Commanders and I deem worthy of our respect.”

“but…”

“Lirwen.” said Todd with a commanding voice as he grasped the back of her head and pulled her head back.  “There is nothing for you to fear.  Stop worrying about things you have no control of.  All is well for now.”

“you promise?”  Grinning, Todd leaned down until his forehead touched hers and their eyes were locked. 

“I promise my future mate.  Now stop worrying.” 

“ok.”  Letting her go, Todd watched as she went back to the dishes before he turned and walked into the bedroom, eyeing the bed with a small frown.  It wasn’t big enough to fit all of them which meant that he and Vincent would have to figure out who got the other spot since Lirwen needed her rest as all humans did and of course, she wouldn’t allow him to simply pull rank and make Vincent sleep on the couch throughout the entirety of their stay either.  “Todd?”  Looking towards the doorway, Todd stared at Lirwen before his eyes turned towards the half clothed Wraith behind her that was toweling off the water that still clung to his hair.  “Are you going to shower?” she asked.

“Hmm?  Oh no.  I showered this morning, there is no need for that.” he said.

“Oh.  Well, uh…I’m going to go change then for bed.” she replied as she stepped in to grab her nightgown.  Watching her go, the two Wraith looked at each other once the door had shut before their eyes moved towards the bed. 

“You know I could merely pull rank and have you sleep on the couch.” said Todd with a growl while Vincent tossed the towel to the side.  “But it would be so much easier if you merely told Lirwen that you decided yourself to sleep out there.”

“You know she won’t believe that lie one bit.” growled Vincent back.  “She’s not as dimwitted as most of the humans here.”  Going back and forth between each other, the two Wraith squared off, reverting back to their primal ways.  Of course, the two were so caught up in each other that neither of them noticed the knocking upon the door or Lirwen’s voice as she answered it.  They didn’t hear the rustle from the living room or the muttered “good nights”.  None of it, they were so caught up in trying to outdo the other.  Minutes passed this way and just as they were about to jump at each other, they paused when a soft voice broke the tension. 

“guys?”  Pausing in their growing anger, the two Wraith turned towards the woman standing timidly in the bedroom doorway. 

“Yes Lirwen?” asked Todd.

“are…are you coming to bed?” she asked, not looking up at them.  Now she knew what John had meant.  Todd was going to try to pull rank whenever she wasn’t around so he had the upper hand in their relationship and Vincent wasn’t going to stand for it.  Even when she had given herself to both of them, they were still fighting over her. 

Sensing her unease at the situation, the two looked at each other before they calmed themselves.  It wasn’t worth it to upset her and especially not in her own apartment.  She was tired already from two weeks of negotiations and calming worried and fretting villagers, she didn’t need to fret about the two of them. 

Looking Todd in the eye, Vincent squared his shoulders before he moved towards the door.  “I’ll leave you and the Commander alone so you can rest Lirwen.  Goodnight.” he said moving to pass her when she looked at him confused.

“What are you talking about?” she asked softly. 

“Lirwen.” said Todd grabbing her attention.  “The bed is not big enough for all of us.  Vincent and I are going to have to share the nights with you.”  Titling her head still confused, Lirwen stared at them for a moment before she pointed towards the living room. 

“but…I already made our bed.”  Looking at her confused now, the two looked out into the living room and paused.  There sitting upon the living room floor was a large bed, fully made with a couple pillows resting atop it.  “John didn’t like the idea of you two sleeping in my room with me so he said he would have a few mattresses sent.  I guess he didn’t figure I would push them together and use blankets instead of sheets to cover them.  It might just be big enough for you guys length wise, but width wise it will fit all of us.  And, if you want, we can always pull my mattress out as well and add that too.” 

Staring at her incredulous, the two Wraith watched as she disappeared into the bedroom to grab the two pillows sitting atop the bed in there before she moved to place them upon the made up one in the living room.  Pulling down the two blankets she had used as top covers while a third one covered the mattresses, she crawled in and sat in the middle, pulling the covers to lay upon her lap before she looked at them tiredly. 

Inwardly, the two of them could hear the childlike whine that lay in her eyes, begging them to get in already so she could rest and not fear them fighting once more.  Deciding it was best to do so quickly, Vincent approached the bed while Todd excused himself for a minute so he could change. 

By the time he got back, Lirwen was half way asleep and Vincent was pressed against her side, one of his hands holding her own and shutting off the lights, he crawled into the free space and moved to press up against her other side, his hand coming to take her own as well.  Idly, his fingers ran over the oddly silky surface of her palm, frowning as he remembered all of the trouble she had been put through simply because he had to have some fun. 

“Todd?”  Coming out of his thoughts, Todd looked at the tired eyes that were staring at him.  “I don’t blame you.  I picked up the improperly stored specimen.  It was my fault.”

“No.” said Todd.  “It was mine.  I scared you unnecessarily when I shouldn’t have.”  Shrugging her shoulders, Lirwen looked up at the ceiling with a soft giggle that soon turned into a light laugh much to their surprise.  “What is so funny?” he asked as it picked up even more after a minute and she took her hands back to cover her mouth. 

“You two…keep fighting over me.  But…if you think about it…you’re the reason the three of us are together Todd!  All of it!  You made me burn myself!  You assigned Vincent to me!  You fight but…you picked him out yourself!  HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!”  Unable to stop her laughter, Lirwen let out a loud cry as she gripped her stomach and kicked her feet.  The thought that Todd who was unhappy with Vincent’s added presence, having been the one to create the situation in the first place was just absolutely hilarious to her and she let them know it, allowing the shocked Wraith to watch her fit with wide amused eyes before she calmed down and lay panting upon the bed. 

“Feeling better?” asked Vincent with a grin while she wiped away tears from her eyes and nodded her head. 

“so much.  He he…I think I needed that.  The tension feels so much lighter now.”  Nodding his head in agreeance, Todd turned onto his side and wrapped his arm about her waist so he could pull her towards him as well and up against his chest, leaving her back open for Vincent to press up against. 

“Good.” he said with a growl of indignity at her fit on his behalf.  “Perhaps if you are able to laugh so animatedly, then you are also able to put up with our touches.  Hmm?” 

“No!  No, not tonight.  I’m tired.”

“Apparently not tired enough.” purred Vincent into her ear as he moved her nightgown up a bit and trailed his nails lightly over her thigh. 

“Nnnn…no…s..stop.” she whispered biting her lip while Todd moved to kiss her neck, his own hand brushing against her breasts.  “guys…tired.” she tried again.  “not tonight.”  Sighing, the two of them pulled away and moved her nightgown back into place, watching with mirth as she sighed in relief and settled down once more.  A minute later, she was close to slumber and grabbing their hands, she pulled them close once more so she was cocooned between them.  “night guys.” 

“Good night Lirwen.”


End file.
